


Undertow

by jenovasilver



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blackmail, Bondage and Discipline, Bruises, Comfort/Angst, Costume Kink, Costumes, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Feels, Fingerfucking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Groping, Guilt, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, I did terrible things to Haru, I'm not a good person, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mako is fucking adorable and, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rei being amazing, Rimming, Rin...damnit, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Set Up, Sexual Violence, Shame, Trauma, Triggers, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Wounded, could contain spoilers, dark!fic, from bad to worse, it all goes down hill from here, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, abused, betrayed...Haru has nowhere to go in the aftermath, everything was torn away from him that night and now the one thing he loves-water and swimming-is something he can never return to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Iwatobi Swim Club kink meme, so fantastic of a prompt that I couldn't refuse.
> 
> Original prompt-http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1161668#cmt1161668

Haru had to swim, he NEEDED to swim, to feel the weightlessness, the cold, the infinite blue...at least that's how it used to be.  
  
Now the idea of water terrifies him, joy of floating was disgusting and cold now brought him flashbacks of when the knife was at his throat.  
  
The attack was a week ago. But to Haru, it always feels like it happened yesterday.  
  
 _ **He could never swim again.**_  
  
**  
  
“Wow, you're really like a dolphin aren't you?” A friendly voice shouted from the school pool's edge and it traveled straight into Haru's ear, “I didn't think any human could be so graceful! I gotta ask...what style is that?”  
  
“Freestyle.” Haru responded half listening, he seen this man around school, he was one of the janitors..he was new yet he was very friendly and helpful. He understood Haru's need to swim at all hours and happily obliged, it was all **perfect** and the man wanted nothing in return except to watch Haru swim. Back then, Haru really didn't think much of it.  
  
“So amazing!" The man clapped, almost too excitedly, "But you shouldn't let be in there too long! You might freeze.” he added with a laugh.  
  
“I'm fine.” Haru responded flatly then he swam up to the janitor at the pool's edge and reached for his hand, it was something he always did with Makoto..it was out of habit, “Thank you.”  
  
 _ **Did he instigate this whole thing by taking the janitor's hand?**_  
  
“No, no, thank you. My, you're so beautiful up close like this.” _Beautiful_. Haru was used to hearing the word 'beautiful' all the time from Rei...they were heartfelt and even sort of innocent.  
  
There was nothing innocent oozing from this man's lips or his crooked smile...  
  
Haru simply nodded, not really sure how to respond to that and walk passed the janitor to retrieve his towel, he's done this countless times...he really thought _nothing_ of it.  
  
Suddenly Haru was yanked backwards and dirty rag covered his face, he couldn't breathe and his eyelids began to droop then felt his body carried opposite end of the pool. He wasn't completely unconscious but he really couldn't put up a fight either, _he was helpless._  
  
Dry cracked lips pressed against his wet skin and his jammer was slowly being peeled away, thick fingers began to search all over his torso... tracing a burning path from his navel to his collarbone before lifting his chin and kissing him. 'So beautiful' was uttered again, the hot ragged breath grazed Haru's neck and then a large mouth seemingly consumed his own. The fingers now squeezed between his inner thighs and started going lower until one was pushed inside him.  
  
Over and over Haru replayed that moment, where everything became still and muffled, almost like on impulse he blocked out the wet sounds of his own body responding to the touches; the sickeningly sweet voice of his attacker complimenting his 'hot tightness'.  
  
The janitor unzipped his pants then took Haru's limp hand and made it connect with his cock, "You made me like this...it's your fault you know. I had to do this, don't worry, this will be nice...you trust me right Haru-chan?"  
  
 _Was all of this Haru's fault..._?  
  
 _ **..it had to be.**_

A couple of times Haru tried to voice his resistence but it felt like his mouth was full of cotton, his hand became sticky with the janitor's precum, he groaned and choked down a sob as the large finger found his prostate. It was like a jolt was sent throughout Haru's body and applied pressure to make him nearly scream. Every part of Haru hated this, he _hated_ how his body responded, he _hated_ coming and _hated_ how the janitor seemed to relish deconstructing him, that it was him giving this boy such pleasure. The chemical restraints became started to wane and Haru was able to push with his hands, this was only met with more force inside him, one finger became two, then a third found its way inside and the stretching stopped him for a while..there was _so_ much pain and the janitor's breathing hitched as he whispered against Haru's face.  
  
“Please Haru-chan, I _want_ this to be nice..” Haru shook his head, he had to get his strength back, he **had** to delay but it was so hard right now, his heart was racing and he was scared but he had to focus, he needed to focus. The pool was right there, the twinkling blue water, the smell of chlorine...Haru felt his heartbeat slowing, he WAS going to survive this.  
  
The janitor removed his fingers and showed them with glee to listless boy underneath him then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.  
  
 **No.**  
  
Haru gave the strongest kick he had in him to knock the janitor to the ground and weakly scrambled to his feet to get away but he used all of his energy and fell to the concrete just as quickly as he got up.  
  
“Why did you do that Haru-chan!?” The janitor's shouted then suddenly sounded pained, almost as if he was offended by the boy's struggle. He yanked hard on Haru's right leg to hold him and rolled his condom on then placed all his weight down to keep the boy in place. "I don't want to hurt you but you have to listen to me now." then he placed a small switchblade against Haru's neck...and the struggling was over,“You _made_ me do this, I really wanted this to be nice.”  
  
 _ **The pool was right in front of him...he could reach out to it.**_  
  
Haru's voice was silent when he was penetrated, the shock trapped in his throat, his body was tearing and left him almost blind from the pain..he tensed to the point that he swore he heard something snap. The janitor pushed through regardless of the boy's misery and his body covered over Haru's as he excitedly rammed himself ever deeper and faster and his grunting harsh against Haru's ear and was becoming more strained as he filled the boy...drooling like a mad dog.

"My Haru-chan...my beautiful Haru-chan.."  
  
 _ **Everything hurt, everything was disgusting...**_  
  
Haru was going to pass out but the janitor yanked his head up and howled as he came.  
  
The janitor looked at Haru and sweetly kissed on the top of head as pulled himself out, he started to hum as he peeled off his condom leaking the contents somewhat against Haru's backside and thighs before he cruelly tossed it into the pool.  
  
“This....was fun Haru-chan...see you at school tommorow, yeah?” There was a sound of a mobile phone camera followed by a small sigh. Then silence...

Haru laid on the ground unsure if he should move or even breathe, after 10 minutes the aching and the cold became unbearable and with great effort, he lifted himself off the ground. His legs were sore and his back even more so and he groaned as he shakily tried to get upright, then he saw the bright pink condom floating on the surface of the water and he vomited into the pool.  
  
 _ **This sacred place, the pool, the water, the free....it was all tainted now. Nothing was beautiful, nothing was good.**_  
  
Haru felt like he dead inside, he felt used..sordid and with great pains, he slowly walked home.

******

When Mako came to Haru's house something inside his heart caused it to ache, he couldn't put a finger on it but it was a feeling that something was _off_. But he resolved himself to smile on regardless, after all, Haru was always so stone faced to others that it made them feel that he had no emotons but Mako knew differently, he knew that the small smiles he would catch from his friend every often were more precious than gold.  
  
“Haru!” Mako called out to him, thinking that he was in the bath, he laughed to himself to shake off the foreboding in his gut and entered the house only to find Haru sitting in the living room, not dressed, not bathed...just sitting, staring at nothing. “Haru?” But Haru didn't reply, the feeling from earlier returned intensified as Mako walked in, he gently touched his friend's shoulder only to be met with such a frightened look. “Haru...are you okay?”  
  
“Mako. I...didn't hear you come in.”  
  
“I see...have you bathed? It's time for school.” Haru looked away and Mako feigned a smile, “Come, let's get you ready.” Mako extended his hand for Haru, expecting to help his friend up...but Haru didn't take it. “..Haru?”  
  
“I'm not going to class today, I still don't feel well.” This was now the third day Haru has missed his class and club, “I'm sorry Mako.”  
  
“Haru, what's wrong..? Please tell me.” Haru couldn't look at him and Mako sat down in front of him..he wasn't going to leave until he got an answer. He could see the soft edges of tears welling in the corners of his childhood friend's eyes, they were so impossibly blue that as of late seemingly lost their glow. Mako thought that perhaps he was just sick but in his heart, he knew there was more...something else. Haru stared at his friend then bit down on his lower lip, he should tell him the truth? Mako was his best friend...he would understand, he _wouldn't_ blame him, that he would still look at him the same way he's always done.......but his mind kept telling him over and over...

__**I was raped.**  
  
Another man was inside me.  
  
I had an orgasm.  
  
It felt good.  
  
I'm dirty.  
  
I can't touch water.  
  
I can't escape.  
  
I'm so alone.  
  
Please help me.  
  
Haru began to shrink and laid down on the floor, Mako knew that he wouldn't get anymore from Haru like this and he wouldn't press the issue further. So he sighed and stood up, _everything_ in his heart was telling him to stay, to not go to class, _to not go anywhere_ because right now Haru was screaming without words, pleading without speaking...  
  
“Oh..okay, just get some rest and I'll bring home your assignments again, please, take care of yourself Haru.”  
  
The gulf between them became a chasm.  
  
Walking out of Haru's house Mako felt that he was walking away from a drowning man, his friend was suffering and he didn't know why, he needed to talk to the others.  
  
Something hurt Haru and for the first time in a _long_ time, Makoto didn't feel like smiling to anyone.

*******

“Awww Haru-chan is still sick!?!” Nagisa sighed and plopped down on the pool's edge, “First the gross vandalism and now Haru-chan...” Rei pushed up his glasses deep in thought, this was rather odd, “Hey! Why don't we make Haru-chan some soup!”  
  
“I don't think Haru-sempai is _actually_ sick, Mako-sempai, did you see any outward symptoms?” Mako looked down seemingly confirming Rei's analysis, “I don't wish to make any assumptions about Haru-sempai's character but for him to continue to feign illness to avoid school and the club or even _swimming_...we have to assume that sempai is hiding or at the very least avoiding something.” Mako didn't reply, he didn't want to think that Haru would keep anything from them much less _him_...but then why else would he avoid school? Why else would he avoid the club? And swimming? Haru was water, they were inseparable, still, what else can explain this change in their friend?  
  
“We must find out Haru-chan's secret! We can help him!” Rei waved his hands in an attempt to calm him down, “We'll see him after class, don't worry Mako-chan, we'll get our Haru-chan better in no time!” Mako wanted to smile, to feel the same hope and determination but this feeling inside him kept getting darker and heavier.  
  
Getting Haru back to being Haru sounded alot simpler then what the reality would be. But for Haru's sake...Makoto would gladly move mountains.  
  
**  
  
Haru finally got up and took a shower, it was quick one but effective, he didn't want to sit in his house any longer, the continuing silence made his mind recall the rape more and more vividly and he couldn't stand it. He didn't have any place he wanted to go in particular, but he needed to be out of the house, normally when he was stressed he could lounge in the bath or go to the pool but none of those places were welcoming anymore. So with a sigh, Haru went into town, it was fairly busy, filled with kids leaving school and chatting with their friends...it's been three days since he's seen Nagisa and Rei, he missed them but he couldn't be around them...not like this...  
  
There was an arcade nearby, the sounds of the games seemed like a great distraction, Haru was tempted to go for a while but he was stopped by a sight.  
  
A man, no, the janitor. Smiling and looking at him..Haru began to panic, all the memories crashed like a putrid wave over him and he raced back to his house. He should have never left.  
  
Soon _everywhere_ he turned, there was the janitor...with his crooked smile, and then soon all the faces in the crowds became HIS image. _He was going insane!_ Tears soon blurred his vision and his heart was pounding so loud in his ear that he couldn't hear anything. Haru frantically pushed through the crowds, tripping and colliding into people as he went. It was like he could feel the janitor's hands on him, his breath on his neck.  
  
 __ **So beautiful. You're so beautiful...**  
  
Haru-chan.  
  
..My Haru-chan...  
  
That horrible voice was thundering in his head, those thick fingers on between his thighs and inside him.. _oh God no, please_. Haru stumbled into the nearest alley and collapsed on a trash bin, every part of him was shaking uncontrollably...he needed to stop and breathe. The janitor wasn't really there, it was his mind playing cruel games with him, he was safe....and he closed his eyes for only a moment.  
  
“Haru-chan? You don't look so good..” The teen snapped open his eyes and there before him was the janitor, his face nearly concealed by a jacket but Haru couldn't forget those eyes and that sickeningly sweet voice, “I haven't seen you in three days, I missed my little dolphin.” Haru stood up weakly, his eyes blown wide open as the fear set in, _no this wasn't real_..but that was dashed to hell the moment he felt the man's large hands on his waist, “You're in no condition to be outside, why don't I take you home? Maybe give you a bath, yes, that would be nice.” and he angled his face closer with his lips nearly touching Haru's earlobe, “Last week was great, I think we should do it again, don't you agree?"  
  
 _ **No, please...no.**_  
  
“Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing Haru?” Haru looked to his left and there was Rin, sharp tooth and annoyed, the janitor quickly removed his hands from Haru's waist because the look Rin gave him virtually _screamed_ death if he didn't.  
  
“Oh! I'm sorry, I found this young man nearly on the ground...is he a friend of yours?” He said innocently, Rin just spat on the wall and ran his fingers in his hair, his annoyance compounding more and more as he looked at the unknown man.  
  
“Hey, beat it. Your face pisses me off.” The janitor flinched but quickly returned a smile and dashed pass the redhead, Rin didn't even watch him go...he was too busy resisting the urge to punch the man in jaw. “Pft, what a bastard, you letting creepy old men feel you up in alleyway now? You make me sick.”  
  
"I'm...disgusting..right?" Haru asked breathlessly almost barely audible, "If it was you...you would have never...let that happen."  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" Rin asked and watched as Haru fall back against the wall, sweat was soaking his skin and clothes, “Well, whatever...go home, you look like shit.” Rin barely had a split second to turn away before watching Haru slump to the ground, “What the..H-Haru!?” He ran and cradled Haru in his arms, he saw that his rival was soaked and his breathing seemed labored, Rin's never seen Haru like this before and _now_ he started to panic, "Shit!" not knowing what to do, he scooped Haru up into his arms and ran through the crowds, knocking over anyone in his way.  
  
Something in Rin's heart was breaking...seeing Haru like this sent into such a state that nothing mattered to him anymore, _no one_ mattered to him anymore.  
  
He had to get him home and fast.  
  
 **What was going on?**

******  
  
Rei, Mako and Nagisa walked from the store carrying an assortment of food and medicine on the off hand chance that Haru WAS indeed sick and he just WASN'T showing any symptoms so would least we're covered. Originally, they were going to get premade soup but Haru was rather particular on what he ate so there was no point in getting some he wasn't going to even try to eat. Mako smiled at this fact, Haru was a fussy eater....he was sure they could figure out some kind of recipe for mackerel soup or _something_.  
  
“We'll add onions and miso and peppers and...” Nagisa went on and on, Rei blanched at the idea of combining all of those ingredients without any forehand knowledge on a decent recipe and curry had no place being mixed in this soup and he certainly didn't want to kill his sempai or worsen his symptoms.  
  
“P-please, let's research first, I'm sure we can find something agreeable for Haruka-sempai...”  
  
“Aww, but this will be fun! And don't worry! We'll try it out before we give it to Haru-chan!” Mako grimaced followed by Rei shaking his head, 'C'mon, we're his official taste testers! LET'S BE RISKY!!”  
  
“Nagisa-chan perhaps we sho-” And Mako's stopped dead in his tracks, there was Rin out of breath with an unconscious Haru draped over his shoulder, “HARU!” All three boys ran to Rin who knelt down allowing Mako to take Haru into his arms, he looked haggard and felt his forehead...he was burning up. “His temperature...what happened?!”  
  
“*huff* How the _hell_ would I know?” Rin spat and then stood up, he cracked his back and rotated his arms but the amount of sweat clinging to him signaled that he ran most of the way here in a panic, both Rei and Nagisa stared at him, “What he hell are you looking at? You think I did this!?”  
  
“R-Rin-chan! No..of course not...” Nagisa flustered and Rei shook his head, they all knew the intense rivalry Rin had for Haru, however there was _no way_ it would ever come down to him _hurting_ Haru....at least not physically and certainly nothing like this.  
  
“Look, I was minding my own damn business when I found him in a alleyway in town, I saw this creepy old guy holding him.” Mako looked up at his former teammate, “He said he found him too...like hell. I'm not stupid enough to get pinned up by some old lecher." Rin stared at Mako angrily, "A-and what he hell is he doing outside like this anyway, what good are you!?” That hit Mako hard, he already felt the guilt of leaving Haru alone today and now, this is the result.  
  
“Thank you Rin..we'll take care of it from here.” Mako whispered and effortlessly carried Haru into the house with Nagisa and Rei following behind, Rin waited for them to enter and was resisting every part of him to follow as well, if only to be there and get some answers. But he couldn't, it wasn't his business...he _wasn't_ friends with those guys anymore...finding Haru today was a coincidence..  
  
“Yeah whatever.” Rin snorted and headed back to his dorm.

  
Rei knew what to do, Haru's temperature needed to be stabilized so he immediately ran up the stairs and got a cool bath running. Nagisa looked for blankets or towels while Mako peeled the dirty sweated soaked clothes off his friend, Haru's breathing was so erratic now that it was scaring him...Mako knew that Haru _needed_ to go to the hospital but when he suggested that Haru shook his head. What was he afraid of?  
  
“Haru...Haru-chan..please...talk to me.” Mako pleaded and wrapped Haru in a towel, Rei tested the tub for the appropriate temperature and left the bathroom so Mako could lower their friend in, Haru gasped from the cold water and struggled to get out, “Haru..Haru it's me! It's Mako!!”  
  
“DON'T TOUCH ME!! PLEASE!” Haru screamed, his eyes refusing to open and Mako held him tightly but that made Haru panic more. “I DON'T WANT THIS! STOP! IT HURTS PLEASE!” Nagisa and Rei ran back to the bathroom when they heard the screaming; Mako looked back at them and shook his head, there wasn't enough room for everyone and he felt that it would make it far more worse then it already was.  
  
“Haru! It's me! It's Makoto!!”  
  
 __ **So beautiful...I promise this will be nice...**  
  
My Haru-chan.  
  
“No! Don't! Please don't!” Haru's eyes finally snapped open and he pushed hard against Mako, the two stumbled and Haru nearly fell but Mako held him in place, the towel slipping from around him and his eyes wide and filled with so much fright, “Please! Mako-chan! Don't put me in!” He and began to sob bitterly, Mako simply held him and felt him slump in his arms. He didn't know what to say _or_ do, something inside his friend has broken, was hurting, all he could do was weakily smile through the sobbing and stroke Haru's hair softly.  
  
“Haru...I'm here...” Mako whispered repeatedly, choking back his own tears. “I'm here.”


	2. Chapter 2

***

“How is sempai?” Rei asked Nagisa as he came down the stairs shakily, truthfully he never seen a reaction such as Haru's before but he was _aware_ of what it meant, Haru has experienced some sort of trauma...but of _what_? He couldn't say and he definitely didn't want to mention this theory to the others; especially Mako.  
  
“Haru-chan is resting, Mako-chan is going to stay with him tonight...I tried to convince him that we should stay as well but he wants us to rest too.” Nagisa said with a sigh and poured some tea for the two of them, “I don't know what happened to Haru-chan...but, I know we can help! We have to!”  
  
“Sempai, we must tread this very carefully...we don't want to put any pressure on him, especially if he's been hurt somehow.” Nagisa leapt excitedly which frightened Rei, “S-sempai!?”  
  
“Who would hurt Haru-chan!?”  
  
“I-I wouldn't know!” And Rei adjusted his glasses to try and regain his focus, “And we _don't_ know, it's simply conjecture. But what's important is that Haru-sempai feels safe with us, I'll study up on his symptoms to perhaps formulate a better strategy in assisting in his recovery.”  
  
“I'll help too Rei-chan! We'll call it **Operation: Let's help Haru-chan!** ” Rei raises his hands but lowers them in defeat, there were too many unknown variables to call this an operation of _any_ sort, right now Haru is hurt and the best thing they could do is find a way to work around it until the Free swimmer was ready to talk. And since Haru had few visible reactions and spoke even less, this could take a while. It didn't matter to Rei, he knew Haru has a such a radiant and all consuming passion for swimming and water, such beauty was worth the wait and _worth_ any amount of time and consideration. More importantly, he was Rei's friend...and whatever made this change in Haru was now officially an enemy to him, to beauty _and_ the team.  
  
**  
  
Mako sat by Haru's side as he slept, he seemed to be more at peace as long as he held his hand within Mako's. It's been years since they were this close together like this. Usually when Haru slept over at his place, Mako made room but for the most part he and Haru slept in the same bed and to them, here was nothing unusual about it, Haru was practically family to the Tachibanas. But for Mako, he was so _much_ more...he never came out and said anything to Haru but.  
  
He loved him. _**Desperately.**_  
  
There was few moments in Mako's life where Haru didn't fill some section of it.  
  
And now, here...Mako's never felt more distant and helpless, Haru-no- _his love_ was hurt and he closed himself so tight that Mako felt he couldn't get in to his heart and that's where he WANTED to go. However right now, his wants didn't matter...if Haru wanted to hold his hand all night Mako wouldn't deny him that.  
  
Rei and Nagisa peeked in on them and the taller boy smiling at them back, from the outset, everything _seemed_ fine but it was a lie...merely a calm before the storm.  
  
“I'll see you guys tomorrow, be safe out there.” Mako whispered at the two boys and left Haru's home together, they had work to do. “Haru...” Mako sighed and moved back a rebellious strands from his friend's sleeping face.  
  
“Mako.” Haru murmured half awake, “Your hand...is sweaty...”  
  
“Ahh...” Mako quickly released Haru's hand and quickly wiped it on his shirt as Haru attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, “W-what are you doing, you need to rest.”  
  
“I'm hungry.”  
  
“Oh.” Well, that made sense, come to think of it...Mako was hungry, so he gave his best smile and stood up, “Okay, I'll go bring some food up. We might have some mackerel.... _might._ ” Haru nodded and watch his childhood friend bolt downstairs to get the soup and rice bowls.  
  
It took Haru a bit to become a little more upright and noticed that he only had on shorts, he vaguely remember the day's events, he recalled the house to get away from the memories of his rape, then started suffering delusions of the janitor only to have been cornered by him in an alley and to be saved by Rin.  
  
Rin. **He saved him.**  
  
He remembered seeing Rin, hearing his voice...how he carried Haru, the strength underneath him, his angry panicked words he mumbled to Haru when he thought that he wasn't listening.  
  
 _Stupid!  
  
Loser! Why are you so stupid!?  
  
Don't die! I won't let you! You're not getting out of the Nationals that easily...  
  
 **Please don't die.**_  
  
Haru's heart raced and when he finally recovered he was surrounded by Mako and his friends; all of them so scared for him.  
  
 _He's a_ _ **burden**_ _, he's_ _ **useless**_ _to everyone if he can't swim...there was no point in lying to himself anymore._  
  
Mako returned from downstairs carrying a tray with a meal for two, he looked so relieved to see Haru sitting up and set the tray down happily, he even managed to prepare some mackerel for him.  
  
“Alright! Here, eat slowly okay and don't worry if you can't eat it all..” Mako beamed cheerily and poured some tea, then lifts the cup to hand it to Haru, “You scared us, I don't remember you ever being so dramatic Haru-chan..”  
  
“I'm quitting the team.”  
  
The cup fell to the mat with a thud and so did Mako's smile.

******

Rin rested his head against the gym shower wall, he was nowhere near exhausted enough to stop swimming but they were closing up the pool for the day. In his heart, he felt he wasn't strong enough to go against Haru in the Relay at the Nationals which was only a month away.  
  
Something was on his mind besides the Relay... _yesterday happened_.  
  
Haru felt so weak on his back, he could feel his breath on his neck, several times Rin had to stop to check on him. Just What could've cause this?  
  
“Hang on, I'm getting you some water..” Rin commanded and rushed to a groundwater pipe, he filled his water bottle and rushed back to his former friend who looked at him with tired eyes, “Here, drink!” the cool fresh water dripping down the sides of the bottle in the late afternoon sun, the sweat clinging to Rin's face and he reached for the bottle.  
  
 _The rough lips kissing him, a large body grunting with effort..._  
  
His fingers brushed Rin's.  
  
 _Jolts of an orgasm tearing through him._  
  
Haru lowered his hand and Rin stared at him growing more impatient, he popped the top of the water bottle and sipped the water then wiped his face. There were two ways to do this, he could shove the bottle in Haru's mouth _or_ force his mouth on him and pour the water down his throat, both of those options looked _very_ tempting but he decided to grab Haru's shoulder instead which cause the teen to tremble.  
  
“Drink, your lips are dry and stupid like the rest of you.” Haru blinked and reached for the bottle again..he just couldn't and it made him ache, “What's wrong with you?”  
  
“I..I can't.”  
  
“Pft, you're being so damn annoying.” Rin placed the tip of the bottle to Haru's lips, the angle itself was pretty suggestive to Rin and admittedly, he's had this fantasy before (only it wasn't a bottle he was feeding Haru..) He pulled the bottle out and took Haru back on his shoulders, he was still trembling almost as if _drinking_ the water drained  everything out of him.  
  
And since that day, Rin couldn't stop thinking about Haru's condition and it's affecting his performance.....  
  
  
He turned the shower off and shook off the memory, _that was all yesterday_ , he had to keep focus on his own shit.  
  
“Hey? Didja hear, someone got attacked last night!” A fellow club member chatted with his teammate in the locker room, “Dude, that's like..5 students already.”  
  
“Why haven't police caught the guy?”  
  
“I dunno, but they're asking everyone to walk with friends or escort other students, so far the attacks have happened at different schools. W-what if he comes to Samezuka!?”  
  
“Nah, it won't happen, hey, you know if Iwatobi was hit?” Rin's ears perked up, normally he doesn't pay attention to idle chatter but the mention of Iwatobi made him now worry for his little sister.  
  
“No, well.....no one has reported it yet _if_ it happened.”  
  
“Man they have to catch this guy...people who do this are like the worse.” Rin went back to not paying attention and dried off, he was going to call Gou to make sure that she was safe...granted she was surrounded by the Swim Club but still, he's the older brother, it's his _duty_. And so he closed his locker and started to walk out.  
  
“Y'know what I heard, one of the victims was a _male_ high school student.” Rin paused in the doorway.  
  
“Wha?! Are you kidding?! No way!”  
  
“What kind of guy would get _raped_ by another guy? Had to have been a First Year..” Rin smirked in agreement, yeah, _what kind of man would rape another man_? And what weak ass guy could ALLOW himself to get raped? **Impossible** , that stuff only happened in prisons, innocent little kids, or those weird H mangas that Nitori sometimes read, no way it happened like to _normal_ people, especially to a full grown male high school student, It all sounded stupid..just gossip.  
  
 _Just.... **gossip**._  
  
**  
  
“HE WHAT?!” The remaining members of the Iwatobi Swim Club shouted in unison and Mako became glum, it was hard NOT to become depressed hearing that Haru was quitting, Coach Sasabe shook his head and frowned along with the girls, Haru leaving will have ramifications for the team in the Nationals and not only that, Haru was one of their strongest members....this was bad, _really bad_.  
  
“Sempai..” Gou whispered, she knew telling this to Rin would set off an explosion of rage from her brother, “W-what are we going to do?”  
  
“Unacceptable!” Coach shouted, “I want him to resign in person. Like a real man!”  
  
“No, no....we need to convince him to stay. Mako-chan, did he talk to you at all?” Ama softly whispered, “I know he hasn't been feeling well, perhaps that might be it?”  
  
“He...he was adamant, he doesn't want to continue swimming in the club or any swimming ever.”  
  
“Th-that can't be, Haru-chan loves swimming, he loves water.” Nagisa pondered then remembered Haru's reaction to being placed in the tub, then he got an idea, “Hey! Maybe Haru-chan and water had a lovers quarrel!” Everyone looked at him, if they never knew Haru that statement would've been the height of ludicrous, however seeing that they did it ACTUALLY made sense. “We have to get them back together!”  
  
“Well...it's an idea, let's do it! Mako-chan, I'll leave retrieving Haru to you.” The Coach suggested with everyone in agreement, as hesitant as Mako was about this...he had to try.  
  
**  
  
It was late afternoon when Makoto came to visit Haru, he was doing a little bit better today and he started to cook his dinner rather contently when he heard Mako enter quietly. Mako for his part had no plan to convince Haru to return to school or to the club and it wasn't that Haru wasn't aware the hassle he was causing but in his heart, he really didn't know what else to do.  
  
“We're going to try.” Mako started off and smiled as Haru went back to work chopping carrots, “You know that don't you?”  
  
“I don't want you to...I'm okay.”  
  
“No, you're NOT okay Haru...” And Haru turned to him, Mako's face seemed so much brighter and determined, “I'm not going to ask you what happened because I want YOU to tell me when you're ready.” Haru almost couldn't handle the stare and turned his eyes to a small dark spot on the floor.  
  
“I can't swim..and I don't think I can ever again. I don't want to anymore.”  
  
“You said that before remember?”  
  
“This is different.” _So very different_.  
  
“I know it is..but I'm *not*-er- _we're_ not leaving you.” Haru fixed his gaze back on his friend's warm face and smile, “When we were little, I used to find you in the bathroom in the middle of the night...heh, I was happy you didn't try to go to the beach or anywhere else. But I knew I could find you in the tub, up to your nose in the water.” Haru started to look pained, _oh how he missed it_ , the feeling of cool water on his skin, the quiet, “Whatever happened to you, the one thing that is certain is that you and water are linked, it's really a part of you Haru..”  
  
Haru stood silently, the memories of that night resurfacing like a dark bubble, how the night was so clear and calm with only the sounds of nature..so peaceful and tranquil only to be betrayed by a cruel man's lust.  
  
He was so alone, so _utterly_ alone, his only solace was the water..he's always been one with the water and if it was a part of him then why..?  
  
 _ **Why didn't the water help him?**_  
  
 _I reached out to the pool..._  
  
 _ **Why didn't you save me?**_  
  
It was unrealistic to believe that water could do anything for him that night but in Haru's soul, in his heart...he felt it was a betrayal. He was broken and nothing he could say or do could change what he felt was planted in his soul that terrible night.  
  
Mako kept his eyes on Haru as he extend his hand almost as if there no one in the room with him...that he was wandering lost and alone. Slowly, Mako walked over to his friend with green eyes filled with compassion and such terrible longing.  
  
“I can't...Mako.” Haru felt his fingers become tangled with Mako's and became very still.  
  
“Together, we _can_...I won't leave you alone. I know should give you space and I know I'm just being selfish about this.” Mako squeezed his hand lightly, “So don't think, don't you EVER think you're alone because I..” the words 'I love you' hanging on the tip of his tongue, begging to be released into the air and into Haru's ears but he held them back. Haru's eyes softened and looked almost like there were tears on very corners of his eyes...Mako slowly pulled his friend into an embrace and Haru remained still, he looked at his hand enveloped in Mako's and closed his eyes.  
  
 _Just like before when they conquered the Relay to make it to the Nationals. There were his friends..they were right there with him._

_Could he do it? But what about the risk? No...he knew that he couldn't live in fear.._  
  
 _ **I have to try...**_  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I'll go to school and club tomorrow.” Mako pulled away excitedly, almost amazed that Haru was being complaint, “I didn't say I'd swim though.”  
  
“T-that's fine...just you being there is enough. I'll pick you up then.”  
  
“Could I...sleep over at your place?” It was such a soft voice and Mako nodded, Haru actually didn't have to ask, Mako wanted to suggest it, “Ok..let's eat.” Mako almost couldn't contain the joy, although Haru was nervous about going back to school..he knew he would be safe, he just had to be close to Mako tomorrow.  
  
Four days of fear and sadness was enough for him, it was going to take much longer to get over what happened that night but at least now he would know if he had the strength to go forward.  
  
But someone wasn't done with him yet.  
  
Not by a long shot.

*******

Classes proceeded normally, Haru had a lot of help from his friends explaining why he missed so many days and Ama-chan rather unknowningly helped out as well. Of course he had his had a fair amount of in class assignments to make up but thankfully he did all the home assignments brought to him by his Mako so he wasn't _terribly_ behind.  
  
Every once in a while Haru looked out at the pool, 4 days away from it made him almost forget its beauty, how bright and alluring the water looked from his window. He felt it  calling to him from within and bit his lip, then just as suddenly, Haru honed in on the exact spot where the rape took place.  
  
 _That night, he was so weak and powerless, he was used, defiled._  
  
 _ **That place wasn't sacred anymore.**_  
  
Realizing this Haru shied away, only to receive a poke on his shoulder from Mako followed up by his trademark smile and soon he relaxed.  
  
Being in school wasn't TOO terrible as Haru originally thought, he actually forgot about the janitors that roamed around cleaning up the school yard and by the end of the day..while he was still apprehensive...he survived.  
  
“WELCOME BACK HARU-CHAN!” The members of the swim club announced holding a crudely made banner and throwing some confetti, they even wore party hats and had a bouquet of flowers. Mako laughed at the surprise and turned to Haru as he subtly expressed excitement. In a way it did feel like a homecoming of sorts and Nagisa hugged Haru tightly while Coach Sasabe gave him a manly pat on his back.  
  
“Haru-chan! The pool was _so_ lonely without you! Look!” Nagisa cheered in Haru's ear and pointed to Gou as she placed a dainty flower ring on the rail, “Now you have to kiss and make up!”  
  
“What?” Mako nervously laughed, clearly, Nagisa was pushing it a tad but then again restraint wasn't his strongest attribute, Rei simply coughed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
“What Nagisa-chan _meant_ to say was, the _beauty_ of the pool was somewhat lessened in your absence.” Gou nodded and Ama-chan smiled.  
  
“ _There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so._ -William Shakespeare.” Everyone turned to her in confusion and she giggled anxiously. “Oh....uh..um well...let's get you comfortable! How are you feeling now, Haruka-chan?”  
  
“Fine.” Haru responded flatly becoming even more uncomfortable being so close to the pool and the where he was raped, this was **not** a good idea and he really wanted to leave.  
  
“Aww Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked sweetly, “It's okay y'know, we can take baby steps!” And he sat down right on the edge of the pool, his feet kicking where the janitor's condom once floated, “Someone vandalized the pool last week, it was so gross.” Haru quickly looked away, something Rei noticed. Was he involved with the condom? No, Haru would defile to pool with such filth. But perhaps he knew who DID.  
  
“G-gross?” Haru asked softly, holding his left arm close to his body... _a guarded stance_. Something else the Butterfly swimmer caught.  
  
“Yeah, although this sort of thing isn't appropriate to talk about in front of the girls.” Coach added and Gou puffed up.  
  
“It was a _con-dom_. It was gross and the person who did it should get his butt kicked!” Ama-chan blushed, this talk REALLY wasn't appropriate.  
  
“Gou-kun!”  
  
“KOU!”  
  
“Err, well be that as it may, we cleaned the pool and replaced the fresh water. So its like new.” Haru focused his stare at Rei quietly, yet this was the response he was looking for, “D-did I say something wrong sempai?”  
  
The new information struck Haru, today was _not_ last week, the water was clean...it was fresh, new again...everything moved _forward_.  
  
 _ **Then perhaps...he could become clean too.**_  
  
Haru took off his shoes and sat beside Nagisa on the edge of the pool, he dipped his toes in the cold clean water and a feeling washed over him, this was familiar, welcoming and soon both Rei and Mako joined him. Followed then Ama-can, Gou and Coach Sasabe.  
  
The Iwatobi Swim Club, altogether were sitting along the pool's edge with their feet in the water and for the first time since the rape there was a lightness in Haru's heart...  
  
 _His friends were here, he was with them...he wasn't alone._  


And that made all the difference.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**  
  
Rin tried to take a nap before practice today but he couldn't stop thinking about Haru and it was driving him crazy so he pulled himself out of bed and took a walk to clear his head. He had a mind to call Gou but it was around this time that the Iwatobi club was practicing, so he didn't need to bother her, instead he was going to make a quick trip around the school...it always helped before.  
  
“Matsuoka-sempai!” Nitori shouted, breaking Rin calm and he actively ignored him, “W-wait!”  
  
“What? Can a guy think alone for a bit..” Rin snapped at Nitori who looked stunned and sad, “*sigh* Well what?!”  
  
“I heard a rumor that Nanase-san has quit the swim club.” Rin grabbed the smaller boy by the collar, “Ah! M-matsuoka-sempai!”  
  
“What kind of bullshit are you saying?!”  
  
“It's a rumor...” And Rin released him, a _rumor_ , probably stupid team members spreading them, Gou would've told him and if not, he'd find out himself. Nitori pouted a little, it wasn't his fault, “Geez..”  
  
“Well it's a lie...stop listening to shit without getting the truth first." Rin scolded, "Just head back to the dorms, I'll be there before practice.” Rin grumbled then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off leaving Nitori remorseful...but his sempai was right, the first year shouldn't have confronted him with this sort of information without any truths to back it up _especially_ about Nanase and considering how complicated Rin's feelings were towards him.  
  
With a meek sigh, Nitori sulked back to his dorm when he was knocked over by a running man causing them both to fall to the ground.  
  
“Ahh, I-I'm sorry.” But the man stood back up, his face was concealed with a medical mask and thick shades, he looked terrifying to Nitori and watched as the man ran off in the opposite direction. That's when Nitori noticed he something dropped from his pocket as he disappeared and retrieved it, it was a cheap pay as you go phone, "Hey wait you...oh nevermind, I'll turn it into the office..hey, maybe I can contact someone." the first year studied it, the phone looked fairly old and he flipped it open to reveal the screen.   
  
_Blood drained out of his body._  
  
It was a lower half of a nude male torso laying on the ground with a small trickle of blood and semen trailing down his thighs. And when he opened the folder...there were more sub folders, all full of pictures.  
  
120 pictures to be in fact, all separated by date, school and sex.  
  
“Nitori..look I'm sor-what are you doing?” Rin stopped and was stunned at how absolutely pale his roommate's face was so leaned in, scaring him.  
  
“I-I-It's not mine! I swear!!” Nitori begged, “S-some man crashed into me and he dropped it.” Rin snatched the phone from out of his hands and found the folders, one containing the name 'Beautiful High School boy number 1'. That didn't rattle him as much as what he saw when he click open the sub folder and found four words that left him numb.  
  
 _ **Iwatobi Pool-Friday Night**_  
  
And he clicked open the folder.  
  
Rin was stunned silent...there were no shots of the young man's upper body, it was the after images of an assault and could tell that much easily, a feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him that he _knew_ who this person was, that he recognized the jammers. However he didn't _want_ to think of it, he didn't _want_ to acknowledge it but what he DID want was violent, was full of rage, this phone was damning evidence of a sick man and they needed to turn it into the police as soon as possible.  
  
“Nitori, I want you to run to the gym, don't stop for shit, tell Captain that I'll be a little late..”  
  
“But...Matsuoka-sempai.”  
  
“Shut up and don't tell ANYONE what you saw on this phone okay? Do you understand? No one! Go!” Nitori nodded meekly and ran towards the gym.  
  
Whomever owned the phone was certainly going to want it back and he wanted to be ready for him.  
  
But first, he needed to find Haru and fast.

**

The day had winded down and soon the club closed for the day, everyone considered it a success having Haru's legs in the water even though this was a setback for the team, the day of the Nationals was coming fast on their heels and they needed to practice harder then ever before. However none of that mattered when considering the well being of their friend and classmate, Haru was much more stronger then he himself knew but it didn't mean that he _didn't_ need help.  
  
Haru agreed to come tomorrow as well, he had that glint in his eyes that everyone knew and loved...he was their quirky water obsessed teammate but no one could deny his  passion for swimming and water and how much they missed that spark in him. Nagisa wanted to wade in the pool with Haru tomorrow and even though Haru didn't say he would, he didn't refuse the offer either...so progress!  
  
Everyone went home except for Mako and Haru, Mako knew his childhood friend hadn't changed his mind on leaving the club and no one pressured him about it. For now, just having him agreeing to come tomorrow and wade in the pool was a _great_ start.   
  
They both relaxed along the pool's edge and watched the sun begin set quietly..  
  
“You should be practicing.”   
  
“I will.”  
  
“But today was wasted.” Haru replied, his eyes still on the pool and the reflection of the late afternoon sky, “Will...you practice tomorrow?”  
  
“Yes, I told you I want to swim to you.” Mako beamed and Haru nearly turned beet red, “Oh! What's wrong..what did I say?”  
  
“Weird things..but...I don't mind.” Mako gently slipped his fingers between his friend's, they felt so warm and secure and Haru laid his head against the taller teen's shoulders. “I'm so tired..”  
  
“Then sleep.”  
  
“I should sleep in a bed.”  
  
“Yeah. Let's get you home.” Mako said in a contented sigh and released their hands as he stood to help lift Haru, but as he stood his foot slip on the edge. “Whoa!” And both boys tumbled into the water.  
  
It had been 4 days since Haru had been submerged in the water...4 _long days_ since he saw the world in a hue of cold blue, since the water filled his nostrils and the felt the weightlessness of his body. This _scared_ him, he wasn't ready, nowhere near ready and he began to flail almost as if he's never swam a day in his life, Mako quickly brought them to the surface in a gasp.  
  
“H-haru..are you okay? Haru?” Mako held him, this was supposed to go slow, to be easy for him...fate apparently had other plans, “C'mon, let's get you..” Haru pressed himself close to Mako, clinging to his body...too frozen to even move, all of the disgusting memories returning.

_If he left the pool then the rape would happen again.._

Each memory flashing like a slideshow. He avoided the pool, vowing to never return and now that he was in it, _he could never leave it_. When will it end? When can the hurting _stop_?   
  
“I..can't..leave..” Haru started to choke, feeling so defeated “I can't move forward, I can't go anywhere...” Mako couldn't stand it, his heart was breaking and he cupped Haru's face in his hands. Resisting all the urges in him to kiss his friend's eyes to stop any tears from coming out.  
  
“Close your eyes and hold my hand.” Mako asked gently and Haru did, he was being held by Mako as he pulled them both to the entrance of the pool, he wrapped Haru's hand to the rail and climbed out. “Haru, I will never, _ever_ leave you.” He reached out as Haru opened his eyes, there in the light was Mako..smiling with tears trapped in his eyes. “Let's go home now.”  
  
Haru closed his eyes and reached for Mako's hand and climbed out.  
  
**  
  
Rin ran most of the way to Haru's house, the sun was nearly gone and the streets were empty of people; most were getting ready for dinner and sleeping. Truthfully, Rin didn't want to be out any longer then he needed to be but he had to see Haru, **to confront him**. If what he saw in the Iwatobi Pool folder was indeed Haru then the last thing he wanted to do was shame him.  
  
But...Haru was a guy, how could he have allowed this to happen to him? That's when Rin realized that there were *several* victims, girls AND guys alike that were assaulted by this bastard...the only reasoning Rin could come to was that Haru was incapacitated somehow...  
  
Rin considered that maybe Haru didn't want to be reminded of this...after all, he didn't tell anyone what happened, _not even Mako knew_. Confronting Haru might have the opposite effect. No one needed to know about this..  
  
Rin held the phone in his hand, opened the Iwatobi folder and deleted the photos.  
  
He was going turn the phone in to the police of course, this monster HAD to get off the streets and Haru's reputation would be safe...the theory was flawed to say the least but now, there would only be three people who knew what happened that night and one of them was going to prison.  
  
“Shit...I really didn't think this through.” Rin spat and ran his fingers through his hair, he wouldn't delete the other pictures because that was more damning evidence, only Haru's had to go...he was only thinking about Haru and he laughed to himself. Even after _all_ these years, after all the training, after the races and now _this_ , that loser still occupied his mind so completely.  
  
 _ **He was in love with Haru...and had been for the longest time.**_  
  
“Damnit.” And Rin folded up the phone and turned away from Haru's street to head to the police department instead.  
  
“I believe that belongs to me.” A cool muffled voice echoed from behind him and Rin stopped, he had a shark's grin that stretched from ear to ear... _this was the man that hurt Haru, that broke him, that was_ _ **inside**_ _him_. Oh, he was going to mess his EVERYTHING up so bad. “I've been watching you too, Rin-chan...your legs have an amazingly strong kick, you could easily dominate all of the swim categories.” and Rin turned to face the attacker, his face was concealed under a medical mask and shades, he even wore gloves.  
  
 _Did he appear to Haru like this? Did Haru see his face?_  
  
Rin winced thinking about what this man did to him and cracked neck, ready to fight or kill... _whatever came first_.  
  
“Oh yeah? Nice that you noticed it because I'm going to them kick the shit out of you.”  
  
“I don't think it'll get that far, I think you'll be a good boy like Haru-chan was.”  
  
And that made Rin snap. He ran with fists clenched at the man and swung, connecting with his jaw and sending them both to the ground. Rin sent punch after punch to the man's face, breaking the shades and revealing his eyes....Rin sorta remembered them and yanked off the mask to get a better look.  
  
 _It was the man in the alley with Haru that day._  
  
The shock, the knowledge that this man not only raped Haru but looked like he was going to do the same thing again days ago..and if Rin didn't stop him that time...

**_He would've never forgiven himself._**  
  
“You mother-” That split second was all the attacker needed, he punched Rin hard in the stomach making him crumble off him and quickly twisted the teen's arm behind him, forcing Rin on his belly, he could feel the man's erection rubbing against him sat on his thighs...this hold was painful. The man didn't APPEAR strong and Rin continued to struggled....this feeling of helplessness, of being overpowered. He HATED it, “Get the hell off me!!” the man laughed at Rin as he tried to hit him again knowing it was futile.  
  
“Change of plans...” the man snickered then dug in his pocket and brought out a rag, “This is better.” he wrapped around Rin's face and continued to smile even as the redhead  struggled against the chemicals that finally took him. The man reached in Rin's pockets and found his phone, only to discover that the Iwatobi folder was gone, “Darn, well, it looks like I have to start from scratch.” He threw Rin over his shoulder and walked away.  
  
He had to make preparations.  
  
**  
  
It took a bit for the two boys to dry off, Mako couldn't stop laughing at the incident and he could tell Haru was smiling too, just a bit...  
  
“Haru, my parents are going out of town for the weekend, you mind coming over?”  
  
“Will we have mackerel..?” Damnit, they were _now_ and Mako nodded, “Okay.”  
  
“It's good that you have your appetite again.”  
  
“Yeah.” Haru shied, “Mako...thank you.”  
  
“You're welcome Haru.” Suddenly Mako's phone began to buzz, “Ahh, it's probably Nagi-chan, yo, Nagi-chan...hmm? Who is this?” Haru looked at Mako's face, he seemed confused, “Ahh, I think you have the wrong numb-Haru? I..” Mako shook his head and handed the phone to his friend, “Someone wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“He won't say but...he says its important.” Haru hesitated before he took the phone.  
  
“Yes. This is Nanase..”  
  
“Hello my beautiful dolphin.” Haru staggered, _that voice_...it was him, the janitor, the man who attacked in the alley...the monster, Mako stared at Haru's face as it paled, he wanted to take his phone back. “I missed you, Haru-chan, I slept with many others after you but only _you_ had was the tightest and sweetest piece of ass I ever had.” He added with a airy laugh and Haru covered his mouth, he felt he was going to vomit.  
  
“Haru...give me the phone.”   
  
“Don't do that Haru-chan because then I would have to do something not nice to a friend of yours.” There was a yelping and a string of profanity in the background, Haru recognized the voice it was Rin! But how!? “He has such pretty lips and I tried to be nice with him but those teeth hurt...I don't like to be bitten. I try not to leave marks on the outside and y'know I expect the same respect.” he laughed again followed by another yelp from Rin.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I think you know what I want don't you, Haru-chan? Meet me in town, by the arcade...I'll pick you up. Oh and please don't bring Mako or anyone else with you, okay?” The phone went dead and Haru handed it back to Mako quietly.  
  
“Haru, who was that?”  
  
“No one...” Mako grabbed his shoulders tightly, he's had enough.  
  
“Don't lie, who was that Haru?”  
  
“It was a friend of Rin's...he wants to race me again.”  
  
“You expect me to REALLY believe that?” Haru looked away, “I didn't want to put any pressure on to find out what happened to make you act like this... but now. You have to tell me because I'm not letting you go anywhere alone!” Mako squeezed his shoulders, nothing about what was happening now was making sense but he knew that Haru going alone to anywhere in his condition was not right. Haru placed his hand on Mako's softly.  
  
“Do you trust me Mako?”  
  
“Yes, of course but-”  
  
“Wait for me at my house..just like last time. Okay?” And Haru took off running, not looking back at the friend he was leaving behind.  
  
 _Haru didn't didn't know what to do, he didn't even have a plan...but he just knew he could let Rin suffer same way he suffered._  
  


**One way or another...it was going to end.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was the end of the story but did I mention non con was a MAJOR kink for me? Well it is...and so this story has grown passed the prompt. 
> 
> I'm not a nice person, after this chapter all bets are off...you were warned. LOL!

**

It was officially night now, the streets were getting somewhat filled with adults and teens hanging out for nighttime fun, Haru kept his eyes down on the sidewalk as he was waiting by the arcade, once again the beeps and sounds of coins tempting him to play a game or two just to relax. He couldn't of course, he didn't want to do anything to anger the man who currently had Rin in his possession and Haru couldn't help but think this was his fault.  
  
 _If he never left the house in the following days, he would've never been found by that man again and Rin would've never became a target.  
  
 **If he was never raped..**_  
  
Haru snapped out of his thoughts by a surprisingly gentle hand started tugging on his arm and looked down to see Nitori, he looked like he was about to bursts into tears. The Samezuka Swim Captain Seijurou came running from behind him looking just as worried and breathing heavily.  
  
“Ah...Nanase-san.” Seijurou wheezed with a smirk on his face and stood up, “I didn't think we'd run into you. Hey, have you-” Nitori grabbed Haru's jacket desperately, “Aiichiro-kun!”  
  
“H-have you seen Matsuoka-sempai!?” Haru's eyes narrowed, couldn't say anything and Nitori shook him, “Please...if anything happens to him, it'll be my fault!”  
  
“Aiichiro-kun! Stop!” Seijurou shouted and grabbed the first year's slender arm to get him off Haru, “Everyone is out looking for Matsuoka-san, he didn't turn up for practice...we haven't been lucky and we called Gou-kun to see if she might have seen him.”  
  
“You told her to stay put right?” Haru said almost forcefully, fearing if Gou was out alone looking for her brother and for that man to find her, Rin would never forgive him. Seijurou nodded, he apparently was on the same wavelength but Nitori was about to breakdown, “Aiichiro..”  
  
“He said he and Rin found something and Rin took off but he won't tell me WHAT they found.”  
  
“Matsuoka-sempai made me promise!”  
  
“It doesn't matter now, if he's in trouble we have to let the authorities know.” Haru even considered it when a black sedan pulled up beside the boys and the window rolled down. Haru steeled his soul and gently pushed Aiichiro aside, “Nanase-san, if you find Rin...whatever it was he found, tell him to come home, we just want him safe. Okay?” Haru faced the Samezuka Captain and nodded then entered the car.  
  
 _He already found Rin...he just had to get them both home._  
  
**

“I thought I told you to be alone.” The man spoke calmly and coolly, staring at the two boys in his mirror as he drove further away. Haru faced outside the window and slumped in his seat, there was a storm of rage building within him, “Heheh, I'm not surprised, with your looks...you must be very _popular_ with the boys..”  
  
“Where's Rin?”  
  
“At my place, it's not too far, y'know I tried to be nice to him again and once *again* he bit me...such a stubborn kid! He's almost like a shark.” The man laughed and shook his head, “I really just want things to be smooth between us for now on Haru-chan, I heard you had some trouble after our date and I'm sorry about that, truly.” Haru had enough and looked at the man with pure venom.  
  
“ _You're disgusting_.” The car screeched to a stopped along with Haru's heart and the man took in a deep long breath.  
  
“Haru-chan, that wasn't nice.” The man moved with such speed that Haru didn't even have a chance to react, he felt his neck squeezed as the man held him in place, “Look, I went through all the trouble of arranging something very nice for us, something memorable and I want it to REMAIN nice. But if it doesn't then I'm afraid it'll become very unpleasant for you and your friend and I don't want that to happen because you're very beautiful and I would like to keep you that way. Do try to be more respectful.” He released Haru's throat and started the car back up.  
  
The rest of the ride was in complete silence, which made it all the more unbearable.  
  
Haru noticed that they were at the fishing docks so he was thankful the distance wasn't too far off the island, he even could see the bright lights of the town from here and they left the car. The man sweetly extended his hand as if to suggest this was all lovely date, Haru wanted to refuse but the frightening moment in the car was still with him so he complied.  
  
The smell of rain soon filled the air as they walked pass the darkened buildings, he could see the blackness of the sea and realize how it never really scared him until now...he always had Mako with him by his side, always his smile...  
  
 _But Mako wasn't here now...not this time._  
  
Haru was alone now and he had to withstand whatever this monster had planned for him.

**

There was a warehouse for boat materials a few rows down from where the man parked the car, it was fairly old and it didn't look like it got much use and almost appeared abandoned from the outside. The man unlocked the door and politely allowed Haru to enter first just as he turned on the power.  
  
Inside was a large bed surrounded with studio lights, a video camera set up by a table with various sexual devices on display and on the lone chair was Rin's mobile phone. Haru spotted him completely shirtless laying on the dirty floor by a wooden beam; his hands were bound and mouth gagged.  
  
“Rin!” Haru shouted as he ran to his rival and helped him upright, his cheek was bruised and bottom lip was split but he looked relatively okay, _pissed_ but okay. “Rin...I'm so sorry..I.”  
  
“Untie me so I can kill him.” Rin hissed and the man chuckled from the door as he locked it, the sound of it startled the two teens and the man slowly walked over, he opened his jacket to reveal a old leash with a collar, “I swear I'll effing kill you sick old man!” he tilted his head as if all of this was humorous and still kept grinning. “What the hell are you doing Haru?! Untie me!”  
  
“Haru knows he can't do that don't you Haru-chan? We discussed this in the car.” Haru gloomed and Rin stared at him.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about you bastard!?!” Rin finally understood as the man put the collar around Rin's neck, “No, don't do it! UNTIE ME HARU! URGK!” he was brought down to the cold floor by a yank.  
  
“Haru, be good boy and take off your clothes then go sit on the bed for me, hmm?” Haru hesitated and obeyed, stripping for the man and Rin turned away, oh he WANTED to look...he'd give _anything_ to look but he knew what was going to happen and now he utterly helpless to stop it. “He's so beautiful isn't he? Such smooth and pale skin..”  
  
“I swear...when I get out...I swear I'll beat that stupid effing grin off your face.” Rin growled, he didn't think he could hate someone has much as he hated this man, who simply placed the gag back into the teen's mouth.  
  
“Tsk, you are so ill mannered. Not at all like Haru-chan...I should've taken your roommate instead or perhaps your pretty sister?" Rin's eyes widened with fright, he knows about Gou. "Oh well, you're not the first one I had to tame.” The man walked over to the camera to turn it on so he could focus on Haru on the bed, “Okay, tell everyone your name.”  
  
It was almost as if Haru's voice was stuck in his throat, this was going to happen again and on camera and in FRONT of Rin...but Haru HAD to do this, he needed to keep Rin safe. But there was no guarantee that **either** of them would walk out of this alive...he couldn't think about that, right now..this was all he could do.  
  
“Nanase...Haruka.” His voice was so soft and weak, he looked at Rin with his red eyes full of so much _murderous_ rage but there was also pleading and fear mixed in. This was it, he can save Rin with this act. And his heart became steel, “Nanase Haruka.” The man's eyes looked on with delight and Rin's furrowed his eyebrows, he knew that look..that resolution... _that_ was the look he loved, that was the look that got him hot and THAT made him feel a surge of renewed strength.  
  
Rin managed to turn his head to see the leash connected to his collar, he noticed it was frayed and he spotted a small tear at the base, that small tear was hope however he needed more resistance so he laid on the floor and put his legs against the wood beam. He would have to do this quietly _and_ fast, so he needed time.  
  
Rin and Haru locked eyes with each other, a silent agreement...Haru is going to do his part and he needed to do his. Rin nodded and Haru pushed himself further on the bed, his face stone, his heart even more so..but he was determined.  
  
 ** _The choice was made and the rain began to pour._**  
  
“Haru-chan is so very beautiful like this don't you think Rin-chan?” The man chortled turned to Rin and the teen kept his head on the ground, pretending to ignore him, “Oh, you don't want to look? I would've thought you liked him? But we have all night, so don't worry, you'll get your chance.” Rin felt his heart ache but he had to play the role of the defeated animal...and doing that made the man smug, "My that was quick, you young people and your stamina." He laughed walked with such confidence to Haru, "Haru-chan.." then reaches out to touch the teen's face, “Lay down...I want to taste you all over.” Haru did as he was told and the man large fingers eagerly pressed into his body, searched his chest and nape and tracing his athletic form almost like he was savoring a meal. He felt the boy stiffened as his lips came in contact with his nipples, licking them lovingly and sucking. Haru tried not to get hard but it felt so good and it made him feel awful, he didn't want this and once again his body was _betraying_ him.  
  
Rin glanced up at Haru and the disgusting man over him, he never looked so small before but God he _was_ beautiful right now. It was wrong of him to be turned on but Haru's face, the way his body heaved and panted when the man's tongue made a long wet path from the center of his chest to his navel and wrapped it around the teen's limp cock. The act released loud gasp from Haru's lips and he covered his mouth, ashamed.  
  
“No, no, Haru-chan...I want to _hear_ your pleasure...I told you I want this to be nice for us.” The man cooed then started to suck and Haru's head began to spin, his heart and soul was screaming for this to stop but his cock began to twitch awake. The man teased his slit, poking the head and taking all of his length deep in his throat, it was so hot inside his mouth and the sucking became more focused when the man tasted the first pearls of Haru's pending release. Rin pulled on the leash harder, he tried not to making a sound as he felt the give with the tear becoming wider, he wanted to tell Haru that he was going as fast as he could...just to give him some relief. Rin wanted to shove that bastard off him, he wanted to make those sounds only come from when HE touched Haru. _Pull, pull, **pull...**_  
  
Haru was at his limit, he tried to not come but once the man applied the pressure at the base of his cock and pulled up making Haru come hard, he released the most unbelievably passionate desperate cry and his body go limp, the cry lodged in Rin's ear, he couldn't forget it even if he tried. The man swallowed joyfully then he unzipped his pants..  
  
“Delicious Haru-chan." The man leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Now, I want you to taste me too..” Haru's eyes snapped open, he didn't even know where to start, “Don't worry, I'm sure you'll try your best...” Rin stared at Haru on his hands and knees, he despised it....the man's hands on the teen's head and it only fueled him to pull harder. Haru tried to close his eyes, he didn't want to look but the man dragged his drooling head across his lips and forced his cock inside. Making a deep sigh and scratching Haru's scalp like he was some sort of dog. "Yes, you're a natural at this.." Haru didn't want to taste it but his tongue made contact with the salty bitterness of precum and he gagged, he couldn't do it and pulled his mouth off, coughing weakly. Rin moaned as quietly as he could, thankful that the thunder and loud rainfall helped covered up his struggling noises, the leash was giving! He was getting closer, his mouth was beginning to hurt from the straining but he refused to stop.  
  
“I can't...” Haru coughed and the man sighed, gently brushing his hair fondly. “Pl-please...I'm sorry.”  
  
“That's okay Haru, I'll just have to use my fingers again." He replied in a singsong tone, "Please spread your thighs apart.” Haru  laid flat on the bed, this man...he'll be inside of him again and he breathed as the man draped his lumbering body over him. "You're so tense here...perhaps I should get the vibrator. I think you'll like that." Rin was at his limit of patience.  
  
 _Don't you dare.._  
  
The man nibbled on Haru's neck, cupping his rear in his right hand and squeezing.  
  
 _Don't you **DARE!**_  
  
His fingers danced along Haru's stomach and then underneath, stroking until he slipped his finger inside...the tears Haru kept frozen in his eyes finally fell.  
  
 ** _DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!_**  
  
The lighting crashed outside and the leash strap snapped.  
  
 ** _NOW!_**  
  
Rin nearly flew as he pushed off the ground, with his teeth bare...he rammed his whole body into the man sending them both tumbling over the bed and into the lights, the bulbs shattered to the ground causing a spark to ignite against a dirty rag and immediately spread, they had to get out of there. With Rin's hands bound, the teen was at a disadvantage and the man threw him off, the fire was growing but the man was too infuriated to even care.

“Look at what you've done!!” He screamed and started to choke Rin as hard as he could, Haru wobbled off the bed and grabbed the camera and swung down it as hard as he could knocking the man to the ground beside Rin.  
  
“R-rin!”  
  
“*gasp* Haru...untie me..” Haru took a piece of the shattered glass and removed the tape, "Sh-shit..." they didn't have time to grab everything, Haru could only wrap himself in the flimsy bedsheet while Rin snatched his phone off the chair and ran to the door but it was locked, they needed the key but by then the room was filled with smoke making it hard to see. The windows cracked from the heat and air caused the fire to hotter, "Haru! Stay close to me!" as soon as Rin said that, Haru was yanked from behind and Rin was punched to the floor, his nose started to bleed, “Fu-Haru!” Rin shouted but the smoke was so thick that it filled his lungs and he coughed, he saw a pair of boots dragging barefeet to the opposite end of the warehouse and clung to the wall. There was a backdoor that was kicked open and Rin gathered the strength to literally throw himself out. The fresh air welcoming after the suffocating heat he endured inside, “H-Haru! HARU!!” Rin screamed and the man held Haru in a choke hold, "Let him...go..asshole." Rin picked up a chunk of stone and walked closer.

"Y-you...heh, I think I like you more..then I thought." The man wheezed and nearly lifted Haru off the ground choking him, "Do you like him too Haru-chan?"

"That's it!" Rin ran toward the two and the man shoved Haru into Rin, "Haru!" and the man made his escape, Rin held his rival...when heard tires screeching on the wet pavement as it tore off at full speed through the rain...then a splash.  
  
The car swerved out of control and into the murky waters.  
  
Rin panicked and ran to the car as the waves took it under...no one could survive once they were in the water, the waves were too strong. Haru came walking up behind him looking so dazed. The sound of sirens from the firetrucks and police soon filled the air and they needed to get out of here fast, with his remaining strength, Rin put Haru on his back and ran through the back streets to avoid the police. Once he was far enough he reached for his phone and dialed the one person that could help him. “M-mako...”  
  
 **Then, just like that, the rain stopped.**

 **

After an hour, the fire was put out and most of the evidence that was there was lost in the blaze...the police were able to drag a submerged car out of the harbor and with no one inside, inside the glove box was an ID by the name of Junichi Yamato and apparently had an arrest warrant stemming from a sexual assault of a schoolgirl a year ago. While searching the car investigators found a mobile phone taped up above the driver side visor, it was damaged but the investigators were sure they could get some information from it.  
  
There were no reports of any students being attacked that night.  
  
  
  
Mako tended his friends injuries because neither wanted to go to the hospital and he was outvoted 2 to 1. And while Haru was in the bath, Rin answered yes or no to all Mako's questions all which left him sick to his stomach, all this time, Haru was suffering and he didn't know, _he wasn't there for him.._  
  
“We're alive...so screw everything else.” Rin spat and winced when the alcohol touched his skin, Mako was terribly depressed.  
  
“But Haru-chan-”  
  
“We're alive..geezus.” Rin repeated just as Haru walked out and looked at them, he only needed to look into Mako's eyes to know that he now knows the truth. Rin snorted as if he didn't care and Haru sat on his bed, “Pft...I hope he's dead! The sick bastard.”  
  
“Agreed.” Mako nearly growled in a harsh whisper and turned to Haru, who immediately looked down at his hands, “Haru..I-I'm sorry I-”  
  
“It's not your fault...it's no one's fault but the rapist. I realize that now.” Haru kept his eyes downcast, “But...it doesn't change anything.”  
  
“Yeah...it does,” Rin stood up, “You think avoiding this will make it easier? It won't, you think you can _stop_ swimming? You think I'll _let_ you do that?”  
  
“Rin-chan...I..” Mako tried to speak and the fiery teen tried to stared at him down but he wasn't budging,  “Haru doesn't need this. He needs time to-”  
  
“You think _you_ know what he needs? You don't, _I don't_...but I KNOW you Haru, I saw it on your face today, that's how we survived this shit.” Haru lifted his gaze off his hands and at Rin, he stared at the bandage around his neck, the cut above his eye and on his lip, the bruise on his right cheek, “We lived because we fought, because we didn't quit and this...has made us _stronger_.” Haru kept silent with Mako quietly looking on, he didn't know if what Rin was saying was anymore correct then what _he_ would say...this experience was new for everyone. "Hmm?" Haru gave no reaction so Rin got close to his rival's face making them share eye contact, “You want me to _coddle_ you? Sorry, I don't do that...this sucked, we hated it and I hated seeing what that sick asshole was doing to you.." Haru's eyes became softer, he was trying to remain firm, "I don't ever want to see that happen again. Not to you or anyone. So you rest, you work it out in your stupid head or whatever because I better see your ass at the Nationals. I want to beat you properly and at your best. Got it?” Then Haru narrowed his glare, that same steel in his eyes seemingly _never_ disappeared, it dulled but it was still there. And now Rin wanted to kiss him to the bed, to kiss every spot on his body that that bastard tainted. However getting that determined glare was enough would have to do but he had to keep up his appearance. “God, I can't stand looking at your face...I'm heading home.” And Haru grabbed his hand.  
  
“Stay.” Haru said softly but firm then looked at Mako, “I'm tired.”  
  
“Did you even hear what I said?” Rin asked flabbergasted; seeing that Haru ignored him and his supposedly pep talk, "Why you-"  
  
“Yeah.” Mako smiled and sat on the left side of the bed as Haru leaned his head on his shoulder, “Good night, Haru.”  
  
“Wait?! You jackass! I-I...” Haru was completely asleep, Rin even heard light snores coming from him, “Are you serious?!” Mako softly chuckled and nodded his head  
  
“Shhh..just help me get him in bed.” It was awkward getting Haru under the sheets but they did it and Mako placed a pillow underneath him and another for Rin, “Thank you Rin.” he was so confused and annoyed...yet for some reason Rin felt strangely content. He had no idea if Haru _even_ took in anything to told him moments ago but the way his rival's face looked as he slept, the sense of peace that it helped put his own mind at ease.  
  
“D-damnit..move over.” Rin groaned and sat down beside Mako, Haru's hand was being held by both of them with Mako's placed his over Haru's and Rin's was under Haru's palm...tomorrow would be another day...and hopefully, a better one.

But is it really over?

 

**Or has it only just begun?**


	5. Chapter 5

******

Around 2am Rin snuck out of the house and returned to his dorm back at Samezuka, Nitori was sleeping in his bed with the traces of tears still in his eyes…he looked rather precious but Rin was too exhausted to bark at the first year currently occupying his space so he crawled in beside him and crashed. He really should’ve stayed at Haru’s…but sleep was _impossible_ there.

His mind raced with the memories of the attack, that man and his sick desires, of him trying to force Rin to suck him off and of him touching his Haru, his lips all over his skin…and knowing that this man once raped him too.

There was no point in thinking about it now, the car crashed into the sea…he was dead and the world wouldn’t be lost without him.

Rin turned over and placed his arms around Nitori, he mumbled something and sniffled before Rin pulled him closer…to think that wretched man threaten to harm him _and_ Gou….

Sleep finally came when he felt the small warmth of Nitori pool into his chest.

**_They were safe now._ **

****

The next morning when classmates asked about his injuries Rin joked about having a wild night with a female and they believed him, after all he was good looking and charming, it would’ve been impossible for anyone to refute his claims….

“Didja give the phone to the police Matsuoka-sempai?” Nitori asked from over the wall of the showers.

“Yeah…they got it.” Rin hummed as he started soaping himself up, he hoped they did anyway and suddenly the memories happened in flashes…he swore he felt fingers ghosting his waist and he paused, what was that? “I-it’s out of our hands.”

“ How could anyone want to do that..a-and to another guy!?” Another student piped up to a group of boys who nervously laughed, “What a total weakling! You have to be one poof of a dude to let that happen!” Rin used to think that way too…experience was the cruelest teacher. “I wouldn’t let that happen to me! I fight tooth and nail! He’d have to kill me!” Rin punched the shower wall causing everyone in the room to become silent.

“Shut up, you don’t know _shit_. None of you do.” He turned off the shower and stomped out, Nitori watched silently and like usual, he was unsure on what to say.

As the day wore on, Rin half listened to his studies, he even practiced with even LESS vigor…no matter what he did, he couldn’t get his drive…what happened to him? He climbed out of the pool looking every bit as baffled as his Captain, he threw his goggles in frustration and left early.

After everything he told Haru, how he need to sort shit out, Rin didn’t know what to do with himself…was it trauma? But he _wasn’t_ raped, he was hurt and a bit molested but it wasn’t the same as being full on _raped_ , he SEEN what happened to Haru….how it changed him. But he WASN’T Haru, he was stronger…yet knowing this, he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking.

Rin found an empty water closet to relieve himself, there was a heat in his stomach and it traveled to his loins....he needed to jerk off. _Perfect_.

It was sort of funny and Rin had to laugh, he couldn’t do his classwork or even swim but he could damn sure jerk off, _that_ didn’t fail him at least and with a reluctant sigh, he began to pull at himself. He fumbled with the drawstring of his sweats, feeling his prick twitching and hot, God...touching himself in a cramped water closet like some pathetic loser. Rin stuffed the lower half of his shirt in his mouth and squeezed his cock mercilessly, this was causing more pain then pleasure…he knew what he liked but he was doing the opposite. Soon the pain began to lessen as Rin’s hand became sticky, he could see the ooze of precum trickling between his fingers, the sweat from his effort started to slide down his face as he worked himself faster and then slowly; his fingers tapping along his head and massaging the coated slit. Rin put his head on his forearm trying to keep steady, the air was getting hotter as his orgasm was about to bubble forth.

Thoughts traveled back to last night and of Haru laying on that bed…how his body was so..

_Beautiful._

Rin shook his head and grunted his first piddly orgasm free, no, he didn’t need to picture that, he _didn’t_ need to hear the desperate voice crying out from Haru’s lips, how he was in the hands of that bastard. Yet he wondered…how would Haru look under _him_? How would he _taste_ or even _feel_? How much power that man had in order to force someone like Haru, completely break into submission…and Rin came again and hard into his palm..

**_He ACTUALLY envied the rapist._ **

“What the hell…is wrong with me..?” Rin panted and slumped to the ground, what kind of guy would rape another guy? and moreover what kind of guy would even masturbate to it? It was disgusting! The whole thing was vile.

_No, **he** was disgusting, **he** was vile…fucked up beyond belief._

Rin didn’t feel the tears trailing down his face, he didn’t even hear the sob escaping his throat.

_He was so very lost._

**

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa shouted as Haru and Mako made it to the pool, he was thrilled seeing Haru here and even more so he was in his jammers. “YES! You and the pool made up! See…” he nudged Rei and Mako shook his head, the smile he wore was a shield, inside him on the other hand felt like a quagmire. But he looked at Haru sitting on the edge of the pool just as he placed his fingers in the cool water and closed his eyes. “Nuts, so close!”

“We’re making strides, that’s what matters.” Rei adjusted his glasses, it was a new month and now officially the final month until the Nationals, it was going to be tight but they have been training so hard that Sasabe decided to let them have a free day of swim. “Mako-sempai, how is Haruka-sempai _really_ doing? I’ve learned that victims of assault need plenty of time to heal.” Mako whipped around to face his teammate.

“Rei-chan how…”

“I have some theories, Haruka-sempai’s sudden change in personality, his aversion to touching water, avoiding public places…all are traumatic stress of an assault victim, in particular, a sexual assault victim.” Mako’s green eyes became dark, he didn’t have to confirm and Rei nodded, “I theorized that he was a victim of the serial rapist.”

“Please, Rei-chan..keep this between us.” Rei winced a little, he wished that his theory was wrong.

“And not tell Nagisa-kun? It seems cruel to leave him out..he could say the wrong thing to Haruka-sempai and trigger those painful memories if he doesn’t know.” Rei watched as Nagisa playfully swam in the water and tried to convince Haru to get in with him, “However, this is something personal and I would not want to make sempai uncomfortable, I would like him to tell us when he’s ready..” And the Captain's eyes regained their glow to Rei waning smile, "I never wished death upon anyone...but now." 

“Thank you Rei-chan, this is all I want for Haru..”

“Agreed, please, allow me to deal with Nagisa-kun. We will be here when you need us.” Rei adjusted his glasses, Nagisa was now attempting to do a canonball,  “Sempai! Wait!” Mako kept silent as Rei went into the water to join with Nagisa and they drifted from Haru. Rei was right, Nagisa would need to know eventually...if only to assist in Haru’s recovery. However Mako wouldn’t make that decision, he was there for support and nothing more..

 

Haru never did go into the pool completely, although he tried to and eventually decided that putting his feet in was enough for now, another hour passed and it was time for the club to end for the day. Mako and Haru were left alone together, the afternoon sun made the sky a soft red and orange hue and soon it would be nightfall. Mako scooted himself beside his childhood friend and stared up at the sky in quiet calm, the gulf wasn’t as wide as before but he felt that there was still too great of a distance between them. He longed for Haru before the rape because at least he sort of knew what was going on in his head…he knew that the memories of the rape and the subsequent attack now occupied his mind. Was he better then he was days ago? Yes..still Mako knew it would take time..no matter how long it took he would be there.

Mako slipped his fingers into Haru’s hand as he’s done before and felt Haru’s head rest upon his shoulder, this was the peaceful moments that the taller teen treasured. And he closed his eyes..this was in a dream.

_If this was a dream...then._

Mako gently raised their joint hands up placed a chaste little kiss on Haru's fingers, his lips lingered there for a moment, the kiss was so soft and light . By the time Mako even realized what he did, it was too late, “I...uh, heh..I'm sorry.”

“Do it again.” Haru commanded and Mako obeyed, he gave another tender kiss on Haru's hand and then another on his wrist. Haru didn't know what he was thinking allowing this to occur but right now, this felt good..but he didn't know how far to take this and grew scared, “M-mako..”

“Yeah, okay...okay.” Mako said full of guilt, he barely knew how to restrain himself now that he’s done _this_ and after everything that happened to Haru. It was inappropriate..

“Mako...I..” Haru murmured with his head still against the taller teen shoulder, Mako’s hands seemed so much larger then he remembered.

“Hmm?” Haru squeezed his friend’s hand.  
  
“I may never be ready.” There was a pause and Haru felt the hold on his hand loosen slightly, then Mako slipped in the pool and floated still holding Haru's hand,  “Mako..what are you?”

“I meant what I said, that I want to swim with you...” Mako’s green eyes shone brightly, his smile full of warmth and Haru was captivated, “I _want_ this more than anything, being with you in _or_ out of the water..." Mako's cheeks flushed and he coughed nervously, "This is precious to me..and..”

“ _You're precious to me, Haru_..”

It was like the world slowed to a crawl, everything inside Haru became so feather light, like he was about to float into space..he _couldn't_ say anything, he knew that he and Mako were close and seemed so much more. But the rape, it ruined him and Haru couldn't even hope to be as precious to Mako as much as he wanted him to be…not anymore. This was beautiful, serene, wonderful, _free_...

_There was this darkness on his soul, it smeared his body and wouldn't allow him to feel anymore joy lest he's reminded of how **unclean** he was._

“Mako, I'm disgusting...you can't want me.” Haru saying that stung Mako, seeing the look of unworthiness..

“So am I.” Haru stared Mako dead in the eye, _he knew that wasn't true_ , Mako could _never_ be filthy, nothing like him and his friend chuckled lightly, “But here, in the water...with you, you MAKE me clean.” Haru's eyes softened as Mako started gently pulling on his hand and backing up further into the pool, “Swimming with you, Haru...just being with you is _my_ reason. So if you're dirty, so am I..” There was such firmness in his words and Haru felt it reach him deep inside his being, to his core, “Here in this place...we can become clean again and getting clean takes time. So I won't stop until we are Haru. Together.”

Haru’s hand loosen its hold the further Mako went, the rape kept him grounded in misery, in self loathing, in _fear_. But here right before him was a hope of healing, of a chance of regaining himself. He HAD a reason, Mako was right there...right in front of him and would he let him float away? Would he remain rooted in his despair?

_Haru tightened his grip and slid in._

The first brush of water on his thighs shocked him but he still didn’t let go of Mako’s hand as he was pulled to him. The memories of his rape became a trail, it's filth seeming cascading through the ripples of the water, not vanishing, just receding and finally, Haru felt he could move freely… _it’s been so long._

It was magnetic. This tender embrace, the smooth warmth of Mako's lips slotting against Haru's and how effortless it was for him to fit into those arms, there was no force, nothing frightening and the kiss was over almost as quickly as it began. The two remained in the water with their foreheads touching, breathing in each others' scent and it was only after Haru’s breathing started becoming labored then Mako open his eyes to look at him.

“H-haru? Are you okay?”

“Y-yes…I’m…okay.”

“Let’s get you home.” Haru wrapped his arms around Mako’s waist, he was still shaking...Mako placed small kisses on his brow and would keep kissing him until the trembling ceased.

This wasn’t exactly how Mako planned to come out to Haru, fate, like many things...had other plans. 

**

Dusk fell and Rin took some time out to breathe, he had to leave the school for a while to get his thoughts back together. Jerking off in the water closet was just to get the stress out his system. It wasn’t _his_ fault that he was attacked anymore then it was Haru’s fault getting raped; the mind and body had their own ways of coping and this was _normal_.

But it didn’t *feel* normal, it felt foreign and _wrong_ …it was a criminal act and he was turned on by it; did it mean that he WANTED Haru to get raped by that guy again? Did it mean HE wanted to do the same to Haru? And who would he talk to about this? He couldn’t go to Haru and Mako with this revelation…they would despise of him and right now in their eyes, he was a hero…

Admitting this to anyone is a personal failing on a massive level and Rin _couldn’t_ do that.

_**And it was eating him from the inside out.** _

A stranger sat beside him on the bench, he was a relatively attractive fellow with pepper hair and modestly dressed in a business suit. Rin stopped paying attention to him from getting in his personal space and leaned his head back, he needed to think, _no one has to know_.

“How much?” The man asked and Rin didn’t respond, “Come now, tell me.”

“What are you talking about?” Rin sighed, with his head still over the bench and the man snickered.

“It’s been a long day, it must be nice to be young..” The man took out a cigarette, “How bout I just pay you when we’re done? I won't cheat you.” Rin’s eyes snapped open, he stared at the man then leapt off the bench startling the man in the process, “Whoa!”

“You shit! I’m not a whore!” The man tried to shush him, “Screw you!” Rin stomped off fuming as the man caught up with him, “Stay away or I swear I’ll-”

“Listen, I’m sorry…look, I didn’t mean to offend you I just assumed.”

“You assumed _wrong_. Get lost.” Rin walked forward completely annoyed…then he stopped. “Hey.”

“Y-yes?”

“Buy me something to eat first.” The man looked almost relieved, Rin wasn’t sure what compelled him to say that or even go along with this man but there was something that he needed to do, to figure out and perhaps this was the best option.

 

**Or it will lead him ever deeper into despair.**


	6. Chapter 6

******

Even when the stranger brought him food, Rin didn't eat much of it, his appetite was diminished after a few bites, a couple of times the man even told him he didn't have to go through with the arrangement but Rin glared at him and the man quieted. By all accounts this was a _terrible_ idea, he was going to have sex with this unknown man in God knows where and for _what_? To confirm that he was **disgusting**? No, Rin didn't want to think that, he didn't want to devalue himself further.

He wanted to get his power back somehow, a man took it away so a man will have to give it back to him.

After the short dinner, they made way to a love hotel, Rin tried to hide himself in the crowds...he didn't want anyone to notice that he was going to one of these places...not to mention he was school age to this older; again the man looked at Rin.

“Pft, c'mon...pay for the damn room already.” Rin huffed, inside his heart was beating out of his chest, he already came this far...he's never backed out of a challenge yet and he wasn't going to start now. The man waved his keycard and they took the elevator up.

The room was large, tacky with hearts everywhere and animal print sheets, it LOOKED clean and there was a light fragrance in the air...a vanilla type of smell that made Rin scrunch his nose in displeasure. He took off his jacket and started to pull his pants down when the man stopped him with a small kiss on his shoulder. The move startled him and yanks his body away.

“Get on the bed.”

“My aren’t we pushy?” The man smirked and seductively removed his tie, “I like that.” Rin rolled his eyes and scratched his head, it wasn’t too late, he could leave and forget that he did this. “You wanna know why I asked you?” The teen gave him the side eye, “Because you looked like a wounded animal, don’t take offence, please….wounded animals can still have bite.” Rin fully faced the man now, he was actually pretty fit for his age, defined in certain areas, curls of chest hair that lead down to his rapidly stiffening crotch and he unzipped himself. “Plus I have a thing for Redheads…and you’re a beautiful boy.” Rin groaned at that, the word ‘beautiful’ was tainted by the memory of last night. “Hmm? Did I say something wrong?”

“You talk too damn much.” And Rin pulled his jacket off much to the man’s delight, unlike him, Rin didn’t do anything seductively and found it harder to get aroused, he had to get control and this man seems to like giving it up. Rin walked over to man on the bed and flashed a nervous toothy grin, “Make me hard.”

“As you wish.” Rin stepped back to allow the man to get on his knees so he could suck him, he’s received blow jobs before so he knew what to expect and the man was skilled…almost too skilled. Rin’s cock twitched awake just by feeling the warm breath. “Fuck..” he gritted between his teeth and once he felt his cock hit the back of the man’s throat, he came. “Y-you…did that on purpose.”

“Oh? I just think you want this as *badly* as I do.” The man beamed and wiped his mouth, “I also think you haven’t been properly fucked.”

“I’m not a virgin.” Which was true, Rin lost his virginity in Australia..and it wasn’t exactly very memorable.

“Of course you’re not.” Rin turned his gaze, he was getting more and more uncomfortable and the man could sense that, “Do you have a preference in position?”

“Huh? I um..n-no, I don’t care as long as I’m on top.”

“Fair enough.” The man sat on the bed and removed a condom from his pants pocket, “There should be some lube over on the dresser.”

“Whatever..look, I know what to do.” Rin snapped and retrieved the lube, he considered that the man was fit…he could penetrate but then Rin decided something. “I…uh…I want you to hold me down.”

“I thought you wanted to be on top?”

“I changed my mind. Just do it.” And tossed the bottle to the man.

“ _As you wish_.”

“And if..I say stop don’t.” Rin threw out as he walked over to the bed and laid flat upon it, he knew what he was doing, he was trying to recreate Haru’s rape but he didn’t know exactly what happened so he’s making his own. It was crazy, this was crazy…and no matter how many times he asked himself why? All of this was something he felt he HAD to do.

The man of course didn’t complain about Rin’s reversal, it was almost as if he was _expecting_ him to change his mind…he squirted the lube on his fingers and rubbed them till they were warm enough to insert into the teen. Rin clenched once the first finger was in him, it felt too large to go in any deeper and the man slid in the second, the burn of being stretched below seared in Rin’s memory. _Was it like this Haru_? He asked himself as the man slipped in the third finger and Rin gasped, his teeth biting his lip to the point it was going to bleed. The man was strangely silent through this and once the flesh around his fingers softened, he pulled them out with a soft gushy pop.

“Are you ready? Last warning.” The man asked and Rin rolled his eyes, he nodded and braced himself. “Okay.” The rubber tip slowly pushed in through the ring and the man groaned relieved. Rin felt his stomach tighten almost as if his body was trying to reject this from happening even though his mind already made it up. The hot form of the man pushed on, inch by inch as Rin forced his tears to stay in his eyes, there was a voice in his head…telling him to ‘Stop!’ to ‘Not prove anything!’ However Rin forced it down, he _needed_ _to do_ _this_.

_...I’m trying to understand.._

_......Is **that** what this whole thing is all about?  
_

Suddenly the man’s hands took hold of Rin’s wrists, the jolt of the act made Rin tighten just as he made a quick hard shove up into him. The pain was blinding, he wasn’t prepared enough for all of the man’s flesh in him.

“I think I understand you now….you want to get raped. That’s fine.”

“W-wait…I..”

“You _told_ me not to heed you. So,” And the man pushed up again, purposely aiming for Rin’s prostate and the teen screamed, pleasure and pain colliding. “Let’s continue.” After that, the man proceeded to barrel his was into Rin, he was so rough and hard and all Rin could do was buck under him. “God you’re tense, loosen up.”

“F-fuck..y..” Rin couldn’t form sentences as the man pushed him deeper against the bars of the bed causing the entire thing to rock violently, he couldn’t even see because of the pain and he wanted it to stop, “STOP!”

“No, remember…what _you_ said.”

“Screw what I said ahh…it fucking hurts!” There was a cruel laugh that rung in Rin’s ear and the man slowed to a stop. Rin could breath again and relaxed his muscles a bit just as the man pulled himself completely out, it’s over..thank God. But the man didn’t release his hold on Rin, instead he yanked him up against the bed board…the teen didn’t notice it but the man stashed handcuffs and they clicked around his wrists.

“The first time ALWAYS hurts.” He smiled and shoved himself back in.

**3 hours** , that’s how long it was or how long he thought it was, Rin blacked out several times during the affair, _everything_ hurt, his stomach, his arms, legs, mouth, thighs and back…they all sung misery. The man didn’t take the handcuffs off his wrists and left Rin laying propped against the bed bars, bruises covered his thighs and small traces of blood stained the sheets. He could hear humming from the shower and prayed that this was over.

The man emerged refreshed and stared at him with no emotion on his face, he instead freed Rin from the handcuffs and helped him into the shower but Rin’s legs just didn’t seem to work so he placed him in the tub.

“My, I lost control of myself with you…forgive me.” The man cooed as he clean Rin’s face, “But really, this WAS your wish…” Rin kept silent, he found that his throat was too sore from screaming apparently, “If it’s any consolation…you were _fantastic_. It’s a pity I can’t stay…I’ll leave the money on the nightstand.” The man smiles and continues bathing him in silence.

Rin remained in the tub after the man left, he didn’t want to see him or even hear his voice.

 After a few minutes Rin dried off and walked to the bedroom where he found 20,000 yen and a note.

_**“See you soon.”** _

Rin crumbled the note and left the money.

He left no more wiser then when he came in…

 

_Then what was this all for?_

******

Haru slept over at Makoto’s place, he found that he could sleep more soundly in his arms but this caused problems for Mako…he usually was able to master sleeping alongside Haru without having an erection however now that they became a ‘thing’ that slowly built patience has chipped considerably. Then again he was a man and a teenager, this couldn’t be helped. The best thing he could do was hold Haru close but keep his butt firmly against the wall..it took a couple of tries but he got it.

Morning came and they walked to school like normally, Nagisa and Rei met up with them and the four walked to school together…slowly life was correcting itself right and Haru was able to smile again, Nagisa joked around and decided to ‘Count the smiles!’ on Haru..so far today he smiled four times (actually, he smiled SEVEN times, those last three we induced by kisses from Mako when no one was looking and they _truly_ were more precious than gold…Mako easily found himself becoming greedy when Haru was concerned.)

“Haru-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa shouted and showed him a catalog of new swimwear that came in stock, “Ooooooohhh!”

“Are you suggesting that we go shopping Nagisa-kun?” Rei pushed his glasses up on his nose, “Let me remind you that we still have practice today.” Mako nodded while Haru looked moderately interested, something both boys noticed. “A-and we just GOT new swimwear! Let’s be frugal about this!”

“Awwwww I know, I know but that doesn’t mean we can at _least_ look!” Nagisa pouted and flipped the page, it was the brand Haru really liked, “And besides! New gear for the Nationals!”

“I like that one. Do you think they’ll have it?” Haru pointed and all three boys crowded around him to see his finger on the slightly modified jammer he had presently. Rei sighed, Mako laughed and Nagisa cheered…a shopping trip was officially a go!

Coach Sasabe, Gou and Ama-chan were understandably pissed that the boys were skipping club for a shopping trip but since Haru said he wanted to see a particular suit, they let it slide and promised to practice harder tomorrow.

The shopping or rather, _windowshopping_ was nice, they haven’t had another chance to hang out freely since the Festival and seeing Haru smile again was worth a few 100 laps tomorrow anyway, current count of smiles from Haru by Nagisa was at six plus two that Mako snuck again. Everyone was delighted when they saw Haru by the large fish tank and then subsequently ran to stop him from putting his feet in the water.

_Slowly but surely the Haru that they knew was coming back._

Nagisa had a plan, he talked it over with Rei that they scrounge up some cash and buy Haru the jammers as a ‘Welcome Back’ gift, it was too sweet of an offer to refuse and Rei agreed to it. He felt bad for withholding what he knew about Haru from his teammate but he also knew he had no say on how and when Haru should tell him…he may _never_ want to talk about it openly and as far as Rei was concerned, he’d carry the knowledge of what happened to Haru to his grave.

Soon the surprise gift became a small get-together at Coach Sasabe’s place, it would take place on a Saturday so no one could possibly be busy, plus it’ll be a training day and maybe Haru would swim with them as well. Nagisa was so hopeful that his plan would work and who was Rei to destroy that, he loved Nagisa-kun’s smile too much, even if he was a handful at times.

The four split and went their separate ways, Mako shyly was holding Haru’s hand as they walked home…he wanted to kiss him again to get another smile but he thought he was pushing it as it was holding hands. Haru didn’t seem to mind it, he could feel his fingers curling around his own…locking them securely and it made the taller teen’s heart soar as they were nearing Haru’s house.

“You’re going to make me kiss you again.” Mako said jokingly.

“But I didn’t do anything.”

“You don’t have to…” Mako smiled and Haru blushed.

“Stop saying weird things.”

“Ahh, sorry.” There was a bit of silence between them.

“So.” Haru spoke first, “Why aren’t you kissing me?” Mako stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Haru under a tree, tilted his love’s face up and kissed him deeply. There was the faintest brush of tongue on the tip of Haru’s lips and he parted them to welcome it inside, it happened by accident and he was to panic when Mako pulled his lips off. “I’m sor-” He kissed Haru again to stop those words from leaving.

“Don’t _ever_ apologize..” Mako whispered against his cheek, “But don’t be afraid to tell me to stop, okay?”

“Okay. Will it be hard?” And Mako sighed.

“I waited years for you Haru…I can wait some more.” Haru placed a small kiss on the corner of Mako’s lips, the sensation sent signals _straight_ to his crotch. “H-haru..”

“Night Mako.” Haru gave him the tiniest of smiles and Mako’s heartbeat sounded like a drum in his head.

“N-night…Haru.”

******

 

Rin was in no condition to swim but he did so anyway, his time and form were better than he was yesterday but still lagging behind his better times. Still the Captain was satisfied and left him alone which was all he wanted…

“Matsuoka-sempai!” Nitori cheered him on, “You were fantastic!”

“Feh…I can do better.” Rin gruffed and looked at Nitori, “Hey…help me with stretches later.”

“O-of course!!” Rin dried off his face and headed to the locker room.

The shower worked on his sore muscles and a good night’s rest will certainly do the rest, the best thing Rin decided he needed was to forget everything, to listen to his own advice and move forward…yeah, he wasn’t going to forget that he was attacked or the night with the stranger but he would try.

If Haru could do it, he damn sure could and WOULD!

Actually, he meant to check up Haru….he couldn’t make it too obvious, he’s NOT trying to be a friend or anything like that…just concerned.

Rin finished his shower feeling a bit more refreshed, the remaining stress would be dealt with during his stretch sessions with Nitori and then sleep. Maybe he might grab a bite.

His mobile began to ring and he looked at the number, he didn’t recognize it so he disregarded it…then he received a text from the same unknown number but it had an attachment…a video file. Rin was highly annoyed and opened the file.

It was him and the man from last night…

_**He was recorded.** _

Rin immediately stopped the video before a following text came.

_‘Truly fantastic Matsuoka Rin from Samezuka Academy.’_

_‘Who are you!?’_

_‘You forgot me? Then I didn’t do a good job.’_

_‘Why?!’_

_‘Why not? Tomorrow night, where we first met.’_

The bottom dropped out of him and he slammed his locker door closed.

 

**What did he get himself into?**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin brushed Nitori off, it wasn’t the first time he’s done that so it was relatively easy but it didn’t make him feel any better…Nitori had feelings for him and Rin knew. However he was too occupied with beating/having Haru to give Nitori any attention, he respected the kid too much for that.

Funny, weeks ago Rin was on a rollercoaster of highs and lows, he was able to beat Haru and prove his superiority in the Prefectural only to have his win dashed by the Iwatobi club conquering the Relay and secured their spot in the Nationals. The sense of betrayal, of abandonment..it started to claw at Rin’s consciousness and ever since that day he’s been in a dark haze of regret and self doubt.

A week later..Haru was **raped**.

Then he and Haru were attacked by the same man who _**wanted** _ to rape Haru again.

And **finally** an anonymous sexual encounter with a man _leads_ to blackmail that threatens to ruin him and his future.

Now Rin couldn’t give a single _shit_ about the Nationals…everything was spiraling out of control and all he could do now was try to survive it, he honestly didn’t think he could but he would have to try.

The man was sitting on the bench, he was on his phone when he looked up at the redhead teen before him, he gave Rin a small little smile and slipped his phone into his pocket. God, Rin wanted to DECK this man in the face, that look of a conqueror….he knew he had all the winning cards and worse, Rin _gave_ them up. If he had JUST refused, walked away and continued to self loathe in silence instead of wanting to prove something he BARELY understood himself; then he wouldn’t be in this position. He wouldn’t be so damn helpless....he tried to make a infuriated face to counter the man’s smug demeanor but he might have just stuck out his tongue and stomped like a child for all the good it did him.

“I dreamt about you..that pretty redhair between my fingertips.”

“Eat shit.” Rin spat, he didn’t even try to hide his revulsion and the man nodded, he knew the boy was defeated, “What do you want?”

“Another date but this time it’s going to be special.” He held a disc in his hand and showed it to Rin, “There are no copies, it’s not even online…I know that this would be quite the scandal for Samezuka.”

“You expect me to believe you?”

“You have no choice, this is a trust game.” The man stood up and removed off his tie, “We have the same room ready.” He watched Rin as he ran his hand through his hair, “You have my word that you _won’t_ forget this night.” Rin already wished he did and stomped ahead of the man with his hands in his pockets, if he could restart these last few days he would. The man kept his distance, they had to be discreet but Rin would give ANYTHING to shout and kick right now, to let people know what this man has done and was _going_ to do. However the man was right, the school, the team, everyone *would* suffer if that video got out, he wouldn’t be able to stare anyone in the eyes…his dream of the Nationals, of the Olympics, _everything_ would be destroyed.

“Oi! Rin-chan!” Nagisa shouted from across the street, the man stopped and pretended to answer his phone as Nagisa ran towards his friend holding a shopping bag, “What’s up!” Rin glanced at the man and then looked back at Nagisa.

“Why are you even talking to me..?” Nagisa deflated and quickly recovered, God, it became worse when Gou and Rei popped up behind Nagisa. Rin wanted to shrink to nothing.

“Ah! How are you feeling!?” Gou asked, her eyes so happy to see her big brother, “I was so worried, Sei-kun told me to stay put but I’m glad you’re okay!” Rei kept a steady eye on Rin, seemingly analyzing him and it was beginning to grate on his nerves…he already hated Rei for being his ‘replacement’.

“Pft, I’m fine, I just needed to be alone without everyone _bothering_ me. Why the hell are you three out so late, go home.”

“But it’s 7pm..” Nagisa whispered and Gou nodded.

“Rin-san is right, we should head home..” Rei concurred and Rin stared at him, he gave him a quick nod and it caught Rin off guard, did he know? How could he have known? “We’ll escort Gou-chan safely home.”

“Thanks.” The man coughed as a signal and it made Rin flinch, he patted Rei on his shoulder and walked pass them.

“Niisan…” Gou sighed, “Why won’t he let me in..?” Nagisa smiled and held her hand.

“Don’t worry! He’s probably very stressed, we all are! Hey! We can invite him to the party Saturday.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Nagisa-kun...he might not even come if we do.” Nagisa headbutted Rei’s should, “Ah! S-sempai! Well…perhaps. C’mon, let’s go.” The man continued to talk on his phone as he followed Rin, both he and Rei shared glances..

Rei couldn’t explain the feeling, he could’ve sworn that this man was following Rin. He wanted to run after him..to warn him, to save him. It was just a feeling inside but he could NOT mistake the look in Rin's eyes, 'Protect my sister!'...

And with that Rei knew had to get both Nagisa and Gou home.

**

The elevator to the room was longer then Rin remembered, perhaps it was because he knew what he was going to be in for, 3 more hours of rough sex…he really thought after running into Gou and friends that it couldn’t get worse.

_He was once again, wrong. **Very wrong.**_

There was another man in the room, he was older, heavy set and balding but he wasn’t slobbery or even sleazy looking but Rin was wrong enough already to assume anything. His eyes sort of twinkled when he looked at Rin and the younger man locked the door behind them.

“He gorgeous, a lot prettier then he was on the video.” Rin snapped his head behind him and the younger man, who shrugged his shoulders. “Tell me, when do we get the other one.”

Other one? _What_ ** _other_** _one ?_

“Yamato-san has….run into difficulty with that one.” And the younger man sat on the bed, he took out a cigarette and lit it calmly, “We actually have to start from scratch, we know there’s a lot of people interested in him.” Rin felt his heart race, what was going on?

“Yes well, customers generally pick their favourites, it doesn’t help that Yamato didn’t pay the kid when he was done.”

“He’s become sort of fixated on him really. I can’t blame him…the kid’s a looker.”

“What…is going on here?” Rin managed to ask finally, both men looked at him like he asked the stupidest question in the world, “What are you going to do… _what the hell is this_! Talk you bastards!” The larger man laughed as the younger puffed on his cigarette, “Screw you both, release the fucking thing, sell tickets!”

“My, my he *is* high-strung…and so young. I heard the other one is a swimmer too.” Rin paused and felt his blood run cold, “Hmm? Yeah, your friend Nanase Haruka. Pretty thing.” _How the hell do they know Haru_!?

“This one has a little sister, she’s cute.”

“Don’t you even touch her!” Rin shouted but he made the mistake on turning his back, the larger man pulled his arm making Rin topple over on him then held the teen in a headlock,“YOU BASTARDS LEMME GO!” Rin watched as the younger man walked over to him and opened a flask, he grabbed Rin’s face and poured some of the liquid in his mouth. It tasted too sweet and he coughed feeling weak and light-headed, the larger man released him and Rin jumped to his feet then fell down. There was something in the drink..

“Chairman, he’s yours, I have to meet up with Yamato-san.”

“Thank you Keita-san. The money has already been transferred for this one. When can I expect Haru?” Rin tried to stand but his legs were failing him, he slumped on the floor and Keita yanked Rin by the scalp and tossed him on the bed.

“Yamato is out there now, he’ll contact me in 10 minutes. He had to make a better copy of the video..excuse me.” Keita bowed and left the room.

Rin felt large fingers squeezing his waist, sliding up his jacket and pinching his nipples, he felt the heaviness of the man pressing him into the bed and another hand slid between his thighs and stroking his crotch. He couldn’t move anymore and his body was warm and becoming hotter, when he reached up on the bed in some attempt to escape…there was a strong yank, followed by the cold air hitting his bare ass and pulling him back down.

A hot tongue slipped inside him, a hand pawed at his stiffening cock and began to pump it.

_Rin couldn’t use his voice, he couldn’t scream or even cry.._

**He was drowning.**

******

Mako was at the convenience store buying dinner, his parents left earlier than planned which didn’t bother him…mostly because Haru would be joining him for the remainder of the weekend. And now that they going steady. Mako smiled to himself, he always had a dream about him and Haru having a family together..it was unrealistic to think that it could happen in real life but...it would be nice.

The walk home was uneventful, Mako stopped by the neighborhood stairs to see Haru sitting down with the tiny kitten, teasing him with a small toy. And for a moment he stood there and silently watched him, he could never forget that Haru was raped. That someone took Haru’s body and made him fear something that he loved, it almost broke him and to know that he wasn’t there to stop it from happening, it was something that constantly ate at Mako. In a twisted sense that he tried _desperately_ to ignore but he couldn't.

If it wasn’t for the attack he probably wouldn’t have been able to overcome his own fear and admit his feelings to Haru.

_The rape brought them together. And it was a **horrible** feeling. _

It left a stain that Mako knew he wouldn't really be able to was away.

Haru stopped playing with the tiny kitten and saw Mako was looking at him, he softly smiled and it was enough to make Mako melt right there.

“Hi.”

“Heh, don’t mind me..” Mako grinned and walked up the stairs to pet the tiny kitten, “Just finished getting some things for dinner tonight. The twins are happy to see you over for the weekend, they’ll be bouncing from our place to yours..I hope your grandmother doesn’t mind it too bad.”

“She won’t mind the noise..” Haru looked at Mako calmly, “Hey..”

“Yeah?”

“I want to try practice tomorrow.” Mako could barely hide the glee on his face, his emerald eyes sparkled and he just wanted to grab Haru’s face and kiss it all over. “I-I don’t know if I can do it alone though.”

“You’re not, we’ll be there. You know that…and we’ll be swimming together at the Nationals too.” Haru softly nodded, “But....are you doing this for us?”

“Yeah…and I think it’s time for me to move on.” Mako reached over and gently brushed Haru’s cheek, he felt Haru's hand touch his fingers then the light pressing of his lips. “Thank you Mako, you and everyone..” That was it for Mako he bent his face over to have those lips on his; even though the quick move startled Haru, he didn’t recoil and held the taller teen’s shoulders tightly. “You..could've warn me…” he scolded through pants, his heart racing and his body getting hotter.

“I know, I know…you make it hard Haru.”

“And don’t press yourself against the wall anymore. It’s annoying.” Mako blushed red, shit he knew? How? He could’ve sworn Haru was dead asleep.

“Ahh…well, you see…it’s because, um….”

“I miss your warmth. It feels good when you’re against me.” Haru didn’t realize what he was saying or rather HOW he was saying it and who was Mako to REFUSE such a request.

“Y-yes okay, I’ll stop.” If Haru wanted to be warm by him, Mako would wrap him up in his arms and legs so tight that he’ll NEVER be cold again, boner be damned. “I have to go get some melon for my grandmother. I’ll meet you at your place.” And he walked away leaving Mako in a cloud of sexual frustration and happiness, he didn’t know what he should be but he knew he couldn’t stop smiling. Something caught his eye that immediately snapped him out of his haze, there was a man standing on the corner, he was middle aged and wore a brown jacket with a dark green shirt and white cap; the man appeared to be on his phone and he couldn’t look more normal if he tried. Yet Mako knew he wasn’t from the neighborhood and he didn’t understand why this worried him. There’s people coming in and out of the neighborhood all the time and he certainly didn’t know _everyone_ …even still there was something telling him to go after Haru before his phone rang. It was the twins, “Ah, ah! Yes, no don’t pick on Ren, huh? A package for me? Ah! Don’t open it okay, okay, okay I’m coming home now!” Mako sighed to himself and watched the little kitten return to his hiding location, he looked to see if the man was still there but he was gone.

It was probably nothing, besides, Mako knew had something waiting for him at home and Haru would be okay…he was doing better and him wanting to practice was a major step, he couldn’t smother him...this was good.

_He would later regret his decision._

 

The twins were excited about the package, they thought their parents got them something nice before they left but there was no sender or even a address…just Mako's name. He opened the package and it was a disc with a letter.

**Not suitable for children.**

“Niisan! What is it!!” Ren peeped with Ran tugging on Mako’s shirt, “I wanna see!”

“No me first! I took it from the man!” Mako looked at his siblings trying to disguise his fear.

“What man?”

“He had a brown coat!”

“And green shirt!”

“Nah uh it was blue…” The twins started to bicker but Mako remembered that man in the corner, he started to get more anxious and he looked at the twins, he couldn’t leave them here alone again but he had to watch this disc. Something important might be on it. “Hey, we’re going to go over to Haru’s okay? But first I want you two to stay in mom and dad’s room, hide in the closet and I’ll come find you when this is over okay..?”

“But why!?” The twins whined in unison.

“We’ll get some ice cream too.” That was all it took and the twins rushed to their parents room and did as their brother instructed. Mako put the groceries away, opened his laptop, placed the DVD in and pressed play.

The video started shakily but he didn’t need it to be perfect…he _knew_ what was on the screen.

It was him and Haru at the pool..where they first kissed and Mako’s throat closed, _someone was watching them_ , spoiling the moment with this invasion of privacy and then suddenly the video changed to night and there on screen was Haru in his jammers getting ready to swim. Mako read the date at the bottom of the screen, it was LAST Friday. That’s when Mako really knew what this was.

_**This was a recording of Haru’s rape.** _

Immediately Mako pressed paused, he was going to either destroy the DVD or his laptop or even BOTH, the anger almost ready to take him over when his mobile rang and somehow he knew who it was, he calmly answered the phone.

“You.”

“Not me…but someone.” The voice replied, “I want you to watch it all…every second.”

“Why! How could you-!”

“Because you love Haru right? Well I want you to see…I want you to look at how dirty he becomes and decide if you still want him.”

“You’re evil…twisted..”

“Watch the whole thing…and when you’re finish…call me back. Please don’t lie Mako-chan, believe me _I’ll know_.” The line went dead. Mako kept the phone cradled under his ear, the wrath building within him. He took a deep breath and put down his phone.

**And then pressed play.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Rin woke up groggy, he wasn’t in the same room that he remembered…this one was FAR more luxurious and upscale then the cheap love hotel he was once in. He was bathed, wore a plush bathrobe and rested on a king sized bed, silk and satin sheets with champagne chilling on the dining cart; _where the hell was he_? Rin stumbled to his feet, his body was aching and he wanted to return to the bed to rest but he needed to know where he was, there was a large balcony and he pushed open the drapes. He was on the other end of the harbor, it's a distance from Samezuka but just knowing he WASN'T too far from home brought him some comfort. Rin heard the keycard unlock the door, he shut the drapes, returned to the bed and pretended to still be asleep.

“Ahh, Tachibana-kun? Well I don’t see why we can’t take him too. Yeah, he’s cute, tall like a tree though. We got customers that go for the lanky ones, oh? Nanase-kun? Yes, he’s quite popular..hmm? Oh, well, he’s not for sale I’m afraid.” Keita laughed and sat on the bed, “Well we do have Matsuoka-kun…the chairman was pretty satisfied with him. What I _do_ have is a show, no, no, I can guarantee _complete_ satisfaction. Yamato-san is retrieving Nanase-kun now, I'll make sure everything is ready.” Keita hummed and hanged up his phone, "Busy, busy.." he then reached his hand to lift the robe on Rin and slid his palm between the teens thighs, “I give you high marks for pretending.”

“Sex slaves..you’re going to sell us aren’t you?”

“Nonsense, we’re making you into _stars_.” Rin sat up now that the ruse was over with but Keita simply placed his hand back on his thigh again, he could feel the muscle underneath and relished it. “Don’t worry, you’ll be well paid, we’ve done this for years..it’s always rough in the beginning but when you make your first 750,000 yen you’ll wonder why you _ever_ hated it.”

“I don’t *have* a choice, you took it away from me, how the _hell_ is it fair?” Rin shouted and Keita started to laugh, “You Bastard!”

“Business. You think you’re the first? Trust me kid, _you’re not_ …but I’ll tell you what.” Then Keita squeezed Rin’s sacks mercilessly, causing him to scream, “Our customers are sworn to secrecy, our films and shows are never published but if think I can’t ruin your life. You’re sadly mistaken.” Rin, placed his hands on Keita's forearm as Keita inched in closer and his lips brushed against his ear. “So play _nice_ and I promise you.” He then pulled a condom out from his pants pocket and tore it open.

“You will experience pleasure beyond your wildest dreams…”

******

It took Mako a couple of tries to get through the film, he kept his hand over his mouth before pressing play for the 3rd time...the man would know if he didn't watch all of it and derived some sick pleasure from knowing what kind of reaction it was giving him. Mako always believed deepily that people are good no matter the circumstance but watching this film, knowing what he was some sort of proxy for another man's twisted joy...he never felt such hatred.

Haru was on the ground near the pool edge, the figure attacking him was concealed by the camera angle and editing prior to Mako getting it, the sound were deafening no matter how low he had the volume, Mako could hear Haru’s weak panting like it was surround sound. There he was…on his stomach, his body forcefully pushed back and forth by the attacker. It was only a handful of minutes but to Haru...it had to have felt like an eternity, he wasn't there and God how he wish he was..he wished he could send his hand through the film and toss that monster in the pool, he wished he could take Haru in his arms and comfort him, he wished and wished...

But that wish could _never come true_...could never be real, this already happened and Haru was left with the scars. Helplessness and failure crept into Mako's soul, he couldn't finish this, he felt sick and he vomited in the trash can.

 _Knowing Haru was raped was one thing….SEEING it_?

After a few moments Mako composed himself and sipped some water, with the fury locked in his eyes and called the man back.

"My, that took a few minutes...were you jerking to it?" The man chuckled and grunted. “What…uhn, did the man do first?” Mako could hear faint moaning in the background.

“He….put his fingers in him.”

“Was Haru on his back or….stomach?”

“Stomach.”

“Did he have an erection?” There was a airy gasp that filled Mako’s ear and he lost his voice for a moment, he didn’t watch it all the way and he wasn’t sure if Haru did have an erection but he had to say something.

“Yes.”

“So, have you changed your mind on Nanase-kun?” Mako breathed, it was the right answer and he heard another passionate sigh.

“No.” And the voiced laughed, “You won’t get away with it.”

“But I did. **Goddamn**..…phew.” The man shouted as he came, “Heh...who do you think Haru is with _now_?” The phone went dead immediately and Mako ran out of his room, he opened his parents closet and got the twins, he couldn’t leave them alone and decided to leave them with Haru’s grandmother. He wasn’t sure if that was a safe option either but he didn’t know _what else_ to do, he could call the police but with WHAT proof? The DVD of the rape didn’t have a shot of the rapist on there, no address and worse still…Haru would have to give a statement and reopen those wounds. And the last thing Haru wanted to do was put him through anything like this again, especially if it wasn't going to lead to any sort of arrest.

No, he had _bigger_ worries, Haru was in danger and when he found him they would NEED to go to the police with this...they could no longer do this on their own. With that in his heart, Mako called Nagisa, thankfully he and Rei were often together.

"Hello! Mako-chan! We got Haru's new jammers and we talked to Coach Sasabe for the-"

“Nagi-chan! I don’t have enough time.”

“M-mako-chan…what’s wrong you sound worried?”

“I need you two to come to Haru’s place and watch his grandmother and the twins.”

“W-w-wait?! I don’t understand...what's going on-”

“NAGI-CHAN PLEASE!” Mako pleaded, he didn’t have time to explain this, his heart was beating out of his chest as he ran to the convenience store but it was closed so Haru would have to be on his way back home and Mako doubled back, Nagisa could hear the panic breaths of his friend running through the neighborhood streets and began to tremble when Rei finally took the phone away from him gently.

“Where are you sempai?”

“Trying to find Haru *huffhuff*, please you guys have to do this..…please!”

“Yes, of course we’re on our way.” Rei hung up and looked at Nagisa's worried face, there was no point in hiding anymore and he pushed up his glasses, “Nagisa-kun, I’ll explain it later but I need you to get in contact with Sasabe-san and tell him to meet us at Haru’s place as well.”

“O-okay..” Nagisa whispered and Rei gently kissed his forehead and watched his sempai turn beat red, “R-rei-chan?!”

“Be careful.” And Rei dashed off.

**

Haru stopped by the school on his way home to look at the pool, it was late now…he should be at home with his grandmother and Mako. But he felt compelled to see it, something that was hidden, locked away was returning to the surface…last Friday his life changed and he didn’t think it was possible for him to ever be safe or whole again. The rape took so _much_ from him and now he wanted to take it **back** , he wanted it all back and Mako was going to be there for him every step of the way. He couldn’t be more thankful for someone so strong and loving in his life, not just Mako...but everyone, they were all there for him.

Tomorrow Haru would try, he wasn’t 100% sure if he could actually do it..still, he felt that he was ready. He clutched the chain link fence to gather his strength and started to actually look forward for tomorrow to come.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t Haru-chan?” A chill gripped Haru's heart, he knew the voice instantly and immediately spun around to face the rapist standing right before him holding a pocket camcorder, “Smile.”

“I…thought that you were….” The teen backed against the fence and the look he gave him only made the rapist more excited.

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself to you, you can consider me your handler or rather your master. My name is Yamato Junichi.” Haru’s feet were like clay..he couldn’t move, his heart was going to burst as he felt both the fear and angry rise within him, “I want to apologize for not paying you after our date last Friday..easy to forget sometimes.”

“That wasn’t a date.”

“Oh…then consider it an informal introduction. Haha.” He laughed and put his camcorder away, “Y’know, I showed that Mako-chan the home video of our audition.” And Haru’s face turned white as a sheet… _there was a tape_? How? He didn’t remember seeing a camera near the pool but it didn't matter and now Mako SAW it, he saw his **rape** , he saw him defiled and dirtied and there was _no way_ he could look at him the same again. Yamato savored the wavering resolve in Haru’s eyes and wanted to push the knife in deeper, “You wanna know want your lover boy said? What he REALLY thinks of you?”

“N-no..I…” Haru’s voice was fading and he pressed further into the fence.

“He thought you were _dirty_ …he was disgusted.” And Haru stared at Yamato, he locked the tears in his eyes.

No…Mako wouldn’t say that, he _wouldn’t_ …those green eyes could never look at him with any less love, Mako was practically _incapable_ of that and he felt like a fool for doubting him for even a SECOND. This man on the otherhand was twisted, he _was_ cruel, HE was the disgusting thing and NOT Haru. Yamato saw the change and winced.

_Mako would love him no matter what and as long as he had that, he would FIGHT._

Haru clutched the bag with the melon as the man came ever closer to him, he would only have a split second.

“Hmph, you have to get ready for the show.” Haru swings the melon hard, Yamato blocked the blow but it was enough for an escape, “Ah!!” Yamato shouted as Haru ran passed him and followed, he reached in his jacket and pulled out a gun. Haru had to get away he knew Mako’s place was closer...he just had to reach it when he felt a sting him in the shoulder, he swapped it off and saw it was a tranquilizer dart. Suddenly he became so heavy and he slumped against on the streetpost. “*huffhuff* Man, you are a fighter…not at all like your friend Rin.” Haru’s eyes began to get heavier, he has Rin again and Haru slid down the post onto the street. “You know….this is all your fault, you had to make everything difficult but I guess that’s why I love you Haru-chan.” Yamato grinned and propped Haru upright, he grazed his fingers along the hem of the teen's hoodie and felt his flushed skin, “So beautiful.”

“HARU!!” Yamato whipped around and saw Mako out of breath with fury in his eyes, that was the look of a man *not* to be underestimated, “ **GET. AWAY. FROM .HIM.** ” this was the rapist...the one who hurt Haru AND Rin.

“Mako-chan…so glad you joined us. You can give me a hand.” Mako was baffled by this man’s behavior, he was ready to start throwing punches, Yamato could see that as clear as day, “I see…we have two ways to do this Mako-chan, you help me carry Haru to my car and agree to come with us or I’ll have to do something _terrible_ to your siblings and I don’t think allowing that would make you a good big brother.” Mako deflated,  the man already met the twins when he gave them the package but he DOESN’T know that the they aren’t inside anymore, when faced with the prospect of endangering his family or leaving Haru alone with this monster. He could at least rest assured that the twins would be safe….he didn’t think the same would be for Haru and Mako decided…he would have to think of something else along the way. He walked to his love laying on the ground and lifted him up, Yamato whistled, impressed with the teen's strength.

“M-mako…” His eyes blurry with tears, “I-I’m sorry, it's...my fault…”

“I told you Haru.” Mako softly kissed his lips, “Don’t apologize and I won’t leave you.” Mako glared down at Yamato who kept quiet, the look that he had was abject hate, his boy was going to be trouble...that he knew. “Alright…let’s go.”

_And something will have be done about it._

**

Rei raced through the city, he was trying to put all the pieces together in his mind, Rin’s strange behavior, the man that was following him that day, Haru’s rape…he felt that everything was connected somehow but he had no way to fit the pieces fit. And now, Haru was in danger again.

_He played Detective once before, he'll do it again..because the stakes could not have been **higher**._

As he turned into Haru's neighborhood, he spotted several cars on the street but only one caught Rei's eye, a dark blue sedan...spotless on the outside but junky inside, he noticed that there was a LARGE stack of gravure magazine cluttering in the backseat. Such things would be concealed not left in the open like that. Who would have the cheek to show such perversions in the open like that? Rei quickly searched on his phone for any dealerships that had this model car nearby in town and there wasn’t any. _An outsider._ …? Certainly couldn't have been from the neighborhood, it was far to quiet and respectful. Rei took pictures of the license plate and car type, even the interior and he tried the trunk to see if it would open..no such luck. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he eyed a man with Mako-sempai and he was carrying Haru, he was unconscious!? Rei dove behind another parked car behind the sedan and waited, sure enough…all three approached the dark blue sedan (success!). In the corner of his eye, Mako spotted Rei who quickly ducked.

“Where are you taking us?” Mako asked, his voice with renewed resolved now that his friend was near.

“To a show…that’s all you really need to know.” Yamato sighed and unlocked the doors which also unlocked the trunk, “Buckle up my Haru-chan.” He added with emphasis on 'my' and it grated Mako. A mobile phone started to ring and the man reached in his pocket to answer it. Good! He was distracted! Rei only had ONE shot.

“Of course.” Mako replied solemnly and slipped his friend inside, the backseat was junky had numerous magazines stacked on the seat, this gave Mako an idea, once he buckled Haru in he opened the second passenger door and ‘accidentally’ knocked the stack outside. Yamato was annoyed.

“Pick those up and put them in the trunk.” Yamato commanded and returned to his phone call, “Clumsy boy, huh, yeah..how many clients do we have? A full house? Perfect.”  Mako quickly rushed to the opposite side to scoop up some of the magazines in his arms, Rei crept on the side and placed his finger on his lips to shush him.

“What are you..” Mako whispered with fright.

“Sempai, I’m going inside the trunk.”

“What!? No!” Mako shook his head and gathered the remaining magazines while Yamato was still chatting on his phone, “You need to get to the police.”

“No one will know where you’re going…no doubt that this man will take you somewhere secluded and take your phone.” Rei said and he was right, once he and Haru were in that car who KNOWS where they would be taken. Mako hated the idea of this but right now...this is all they could do.

“This is too risky…if you get caught…”

“Sempai, trust me.”

“I do trust you..” Rei slipped himself inside the trunk and Mako covered the magazines on him...he uttered a silent prayer.

“You done yet?” Yamato asked,

“Y-yeah!” Mako slams the trunk door close. Rei was right and as scared as he was, Rei was giving him the _faintest_ hope.

“When you’re done with us…will you let us go?” Mako asked and slid in the backseat with Haru.

“Well…it depends, these kinda things can take days so I hope you have nothing planned.” Yamato cackled and closed the passenger side door before getting in, “All you need to know is be a good boy, do what we say and don’t cause any trouble..” he started the engine and drove off.

 

******


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It's the final convention of the year for me so I had to get things sorta started! LOL! Enjoy!

******

Nagisa was able to watch over the twins and Haru’s grandmother, they asked so many questions that he hand no answers and he called Coach Sasabe who rushed over as quickly as he could. This made things easier since the twins were happy when Sasabe brought over some pizza. Haru's grandmother, while concerned was the first to retire for the evening, leaving the twins eager but growing more sleepy as the night went on. Both Sasabe and Nagisa put on their bravest faces in front of them....they couldn't get the twins upset for their older brother and friend; they both had to remain calm but that was wilting as Nagisa nearly frantically tried to text Makoto and Rei..no replies from either of them.

“Rei-chan should’ve been here by now….where is he?”

“Hmmm, there’s not that much we can do.” Sasabe hummed as the twins finally tuckered themselves out and curled on the floor together, “Phew, we could call the police but what could we tell them?”

“We should call them anyway!” Suddenly Nagisa’s phone buzzed and he saw it was Gou, “Gou-chan…wha..Rin too?!” Sasabe’s eyes narrowed and Nagisa ran his fingers through his hair, “Gou-chan, please don’t leave your house, no you have to stay there! R-rin’s okay, I promise…I'll call you later!” He hung up and looked at Sasabe as he dialed for the police. “Huh?”

“Screw waiting, I got a friend in the department…” Nagisa’s eyes brightened, “I can’t promise anything but if our boys are in trouble I’m *damn* sure not going to sit here and do nothing.”

“What can I do?” Sasabe looked at Nagisa, he didn’t know what to tell him but he knew he couldn’t leave them alone and he placed his hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Right now, we wait until the police arrive…our boys are smart, they’ll be okay.” And he watched Nagisa’s eyes well up with hopeful tears, he was scared himself and really couldn’t blame him.

_All they could do is wait….and that was the hardest part._

******

Rei kept his hands over his mouth the entire time, the motions in the trunk combined with the cramped space was doing a number on his nerves and stomach, he had to remain strong no matter what because Sempai needed him but what could _he_ do? This was more than a mere stalking mission on Rin, this was BIGGER than anything he’s ever been part of, if he messed up here there were NO second chances, no joking banter…getting caught could wind him in serious trouble, maybe even _death_. Rei shook his head and regained his resolve, right now he needed to think and turned on his phone’s GPS location, he muted the sound as quickly as possible and saw that they were about 5 miles from the town, heading into the city…in fact they were crossing over the water to the opposite end. This was quite a distance.

“Tell me about you and Haru-chan?” Yamato asked tired of the silence in the car, when Makoto didn’t answer and when he became more firm, “Don’t be rude Mako-chan. I detest rudeness.”

“We’re friends.”

“Oh no, no you’re _more_ than that aren’t you?”

“Why do you even care?” Makoto asked, his voice becoming just as firm and Yamato glanced at the teen in the overhead mirror…those green eyes, he was beginning to despise them more and more.

“Because, it’s clear that there’s _something_ more. Heh, I bet you’ll enjoy this more than you originally thought.” The man smirked, “Trauma has a wonderful way of bringing people together.” And Mako looked away, those words rang true…if it wasn’t for Haru’s rape by this man, he wouldn’t have had the courage to dig deeper to find the strength to tell Haru how he felt. What a horrible feeling this was, Makoto wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and Yamato couldn’t have been more elated.

“Makoto..” Haru mumbled, he was still heavily sedated and Mako whipped his head and he reached his hand to cup Haru’s tightly.

“I’m here Haru.” There was the **reason** , Haru…it was ALWAYS the reason, he _shouldn’t_ feel ashamed for admitting to Haru he loved him, he didn’t _plan_ any of this, none of them did…it  happened and all Mako wanted to do was comfort Haru the only way he knew how. No, the rape changed them but it wouldn’t CONTROL them…Makoto wouldn’t let it. He lifted Haru’s hand and kissed it softly and Yamato steamed.

_The night wasn’t over yet._

Rei felt the car come to a stop and descend downhill, he heard an echo and felt the bouncing over a metal strip…a parking garage? The GPS showed a location that had a plenty of hotels, they had to go to at least one of them. The car eased into a parking spot and Rei’s heart began to pound. _Was this it...?_

“R-rin!?” Mako shouted from the backseat as Keita walked out with Rin and both teenagers stared at each other, Rei held his breath in the trunk, _Rin was here too_!? This either makes things easier or _more_ complicated, Rin was pushed inside with Makoto and Keita joined his colleague in the remaining seat. “A-are you okay..?” Rei got a flash of genius and turned on his phone’s voice recorder.

“What does it look like!?” Rin spat but his voice shaken, his eyes looked heavy and Makoto could see red marks around his friend’s neck; the anger began to boil in him. Rin shied from the glance to look at Haru unconscious, “Is..he..?”

“Come now boys, we’re not murders…that’s bad for business.” Keita joked and Yamato snorted, “No, no, you guys are going to be paid ridiculously well for tonight so don’t worry about it.”

“Screw you! You think money will change this!?”

“Money has wonderful ways of soothing pain kiddo. If not we’d long be arrested by now.” Rin flinched and sunk into the seat beside Makoto, he didn’t know what to say to that...in his heart, no amount of money will make him feel any better for what's happening. He felt Mako’s hand grip his, Keita looked back at the taller teen and whistled.

“Man, all three of them are cute, I’m seeing 15 mil for each of them.” Yamato coughed, “Okay, 15 mil for TWO of them. Haru is off the market.”

“W-what do you mean..?” Makoto asked, his voice now cracking from the nervousness invading him and Yamato smiled.

“Just what I meant…no one can have Haru.”

“He’s mine.”

**

Almost an hour passed before the car stopped, Rei’s battery was beginning to die and he needed to conserve what little power it had left once he found out exactly where they were. The GPS was off the street now and theorized that they were under some structure and Rei quickly shoved the phone in his pants pocket, he heard footsteps from the outside and became still as he felt the weight of the car lighten as people started to leave it.

The back doors unlocked and both Makoto and Rin were yanked out of the car viciously by three large men, Keita was on his mobile and Yamato walked around to retrieve Haru.

“Get your dirty hands off him!” Rin shouted and Mako struggled, the men held them tighter as Yamato carried Haru out like he was some precious treasure, Rei could hear the teens struggling from inside the trunk and how desperately he wanted to help.

“Hey, Junichi-san.” Keita asked and sighed, “We got a problem and you’re not going to like this…”

“What?”

“The bidding on Haru went up to 50 mil…you gotta put him in the show.” Yamato groaned and held on to Haru as the third man walked over to take him into his arm, “Hey man it’s business, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah….it’s a shame too. Hey, you think I can get him afterwards?”

“Would you still want him?” Keita laughs and stares at Yamato, his expression didn’t change at all, “Seriously?”

“Tell them to take my cut.”

“You’re all disgusting! I swear I’ll kill you all!” The man quickly put the teen in a chokehold, Mako looked at Rin gasping and kicking frantically.

“Stop! You’re going to kill him-” And Makoto was placed in the same hold, both Keita and Yamato shook their heads.

“This one here is a bruiser…he’ll have to be softened.” Yamato sneered and then pointed at Rin, “They want him with someone else together…get them all cleaned.” Keita walked toward the trunk and pressed on the latch, lifting it slightly, “Hey, Keita-san, c’mon, let’s get drunk or something.” And Keita followed him out of the area, leaving Rei alone with his thoughts.

Three minutes passed before Rei felt it was safe and pushed up the trunk lid to breathe the fresh air again. He was covered in sweat but well, his theory was right, they were in some sort of underground facility, it looked like it was connected to a restaurant when he spotted three draped dining carts and Rei immediately retreated to the shadows. Okay, now he needed to get inside and find the boys, far easier said then done….a adjoining door opened and some waiters went to retrieve two dining carts, this a was a one shot chance and as soon as the waiter went back; Rei sprinted silently to the last cart and hid himself under the drape just in time for another waiter to push the cart inside. Rei could hear the sounds of the chefs and attendants talking, the smell of dinner being prepared made his stomach growl, he didn't even realize how hungry he was. Taking a risk, Rei move the drape a bit to peek outside and saw people, wealthy and business men alike even celebrities, all decked out and chatting with each other, was this a banquet? A charity perhaps? The whole dining room was drenched in opulence, elaborate paintings and sculptures…but when Rei looked passed the decor, he stared at the monitors.  

About fourteen faces, teenagers...male and female alike and beside their faces were numbers that ticked upwards.

_People were **bidding** on the teens._

The cart stopped by a long draped table as desert and assorted fresh fruits was placed on top of it, Rei spotted a corner concealed by thick curtains and quickly tumbled out the cart and under the table to hide. He took a moment to rest then crawled under the table to get to the corner, his heart was pounding so loudly that he thought he was going to be discovered. He made to the curtain and ducked in behind it, hat he needed a disguise and _fast_! Rei fumbled his hands and found a doorknob, it was risky but he twisted it and nearly fell inside…it was a storage closet but there was a waiter’s coat. It was far too big but it would have to do, he quickly pushed his hair back, then took the mop and bucket as well before he exited the closet. _Think Rei, **think**_.

“Hey! You there!” A very heavyset man shouted at him, “What the hell are you doing!? Put that back and grab a tray!”

“Y-yes sir!” Rei stiffened and put the bucket and mop away, he ran to the man who handed him a tray and pushed him to the floor with the guests. Well, at least the disguise worked…he would have to make sure it _stayed_ that way.

**

Rin and Makoto were shoved into a spacious frosted glass shower together, complete with various soaps and sponges…everything necessary to make them clean inside out, neither boy had eaten anything so they were blissfully spared enemas but this was no less degrading. Yamato walked in with another man who placed Haru in the lone porcelain tub and he resisted but the drug still held him and lulled inside the warm water. Yamato immediately went to the boy and rolled his shirt sleeves up, he wasn't even remotely interested in Mako and Rin but the other man was more then eager to stare at them. He was different than the ones that held them in the garage, he was larger, tan with stubble and a long scar down the side of his right cheek. He wasn’t handsome in the slightest and looked almost too old to be so strong and yet they both knew that he wasn’t someone to mess with.

“Clean up boys, we have a packed house tonight.” Yamato commanded he started bathing Haru with the utmost tenderness, the scarred man reached into his pocket and revealled a small camcorder, “Help each other out, we need you to squeak when you walk.”

“Go to hell!” Rin spat and the man rapped the glass loudly, Makoto quickly pulled Rin back to him and started lathering up, “He thinks he can get away with this shit..”

“Rin…we have to stall. Rei’s here..” He whispered and Rin faced him, “For now…please, don’t start any trouble.”

“What can he do?” It was an honest question..Rei wasn't a threat to Rin so there was no way he could possibly be a threat to these guys.

“I don’t know…but right now, we have to stall..” Rin grumbled and washed his hair, “For ours AND Haru’s sake.”

“Hey…scrub his back.” The man shouted to Rin who wanted desperately to hurl more expletives but remembered what Mako said and did as he was told. In the corner of his eyes he could see Yamato washing Haru’s chest and dipping his hand below the surface of the water, the action brought a small yelp out of Haru. _That voice again_..Rin’s hand slipped, dropping the sponge and Makoto picked it back up, doing his best not to look at Haru even though the voice made his cock twitch. “Ff…give him a reacharound then.” Rin froze but Makoto placed his arms around him, “Heh, at least _one_ of you is competent.”

“M-mako…wait..I..”

“I’m sorry, just bare it please?” Mako whispered and placed the sponge around Rin’s cock, “W-we need to plan..”

“How can I…ahh..do that with your hand around my dick..?” Rin sighed and turned around to face Makoto head on, the hot water cascading down their bodies and he was becoming more aroused looking at him. Mako pulled Rin closer…he was so dominant and he couldn't tell if Makoto was even _thinking_ about him right now, “F..fuc…” The man holding the camcorder was becoming aroused and fumbled with his fly, “He’s…going to.”

“I know…” Mako's voice was like an octave deeper then Rin remembered, his breath made his skin prickle hot and he could feel his release dripping out on to the sponge.

“Mako…I don’t think I can…hhn.” He nearly slipped but Makoto held him straight, he was doing everything he could not to look at Haru and Yamato pulled his hand from underneath the water then pushed the listless boy up so he could wash his backside. He kissed Haru’s head and slipped his hand back down in the water until it was completely cupping Haru’s ass and slipped a finger inside. Another painfully sweet gasp escaped the teen’s mouth. Rin could hear Makoto’s teeth grinding.

“Hey, you better not be…doing anything to the kid over.” The man warned as he tugged at himself and Yamato pulled his finger out, “You gotta wait your turn.”

“And you?”

“I’m not touching them. Not yet anyway.” The man chuckled and the removed his hands from his pants, he knocked on the glass again, “Finish him off and come out.” Rin bit down on his lip as Mako’s squeezed the sponge tightly and held him through the orgasm, his legs buckled a little but he stood up with Mako’s help and they both rinsed off in silence. After they were done the water was shut off and Rin left first and before Makoto could follow him out, he was stopped by the man. “Not you…”

“Why?”

“Because you have to be warmed up. Get back inside.”  Rin stared at Mako in the frosted glass and clenched his fists tightly, “You, dry off and help your friend too…” Rin walked over to Haru slowly coming to and reached out to take his hand.

“R-rin…I..”

“C’mon.” Haru held his hand as Rin reached down to pull him out of the tub. Yamato kept watch silently and Rin could FEEL his contempt towards him, he wanted to lash out but instead held his tongue and dragged Haru to the towels on the counter. “Haru..Rei is here.”

“R-rei..” Haru whispered and sat in the small settee as Rin dried his hair and face, “H-how..”

“I don’t know. B-but listen..okay. I’m-we’re going to protect you.” Rin said with the little strength he had in him and held Haru’s head, this was the closest he’s been with Haru since that time in the alley and the warehouse. He smelled so good and felt so warm. “We have to stall.”

“Okay.” Haru slumped against Rin’s shoulder as he finished drying him off and placed a robe around him. "I'm...sorry, Rin..." Yamato walked up behind Rin and shoved him away from Haru.

“What the hell!”

“Get dry and follow me.” Yamato lifted Haru up while Rin quickly dried off and slipped on a robe, “When you gonna send him?”

“When he’s done doing what I told him to do.”

“Good.” And Yamato walked out of the bathroom with Rin close behind, he and Makoto shared a brief shared look…sharing strengths and hopes. Whatever happens after this, they _have_ to be ready. Rin disappeared and Makoto was left alone with remaining man.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, the man’s eyes becoming searchlights peering at different areas of Mako form and he liked what he saw.

“Be a good boy and tell everyone your name..”

Rei passed through the crowds with wine glasses, a couple of times he was almost groped by several drunk men and managed to get through unharmed, he watched as everyone turned to face the monitors before them and saw his sempai on screen... _very_ naked. The crowd gasped and some even snickered at the well endowed teenager on screen, Rei blushed and looked away, he couldn’t stare at his sempai like this and decided to take this chance to try to find a way to get to him instead of gawking.

“Tachibana..M-makoto.” His name rang in Rei’s ear, he felt so sorry for his captain, Rei was their hope now so he had to keep his mind calm and clear. He moved through the crowd of onlookers to make it to the table of plate ware and found some martinis with solid silver picks, he grabbed the glasses and places them on the tray while carefully pulling off several picks then quickly stuffed them in his pocket. He theorized that he could use these to pick some locks, he actually had no idea on how to do that exactly but he's studied the nature of locks...he could wing it.

“Good, now show everyone your back…” Rei wanted to drown the words out from ever entering his ear, he looked up once and saw Mako’s back and firm rear and felt heat rising to his face. His sempai was gorgeous...so beautiful.

“Impressed right?” And Rei jumped when Keita was standing beside him, how did he get to him so quietly? “I haven’t seen you around here before…”

“Ah, I’m new. Oh excuse me, sir!” Rei quickly added and was about to leave when Keita grabbed his arm.

“No, you gotta watch..”

“B-but sir, I have to get these drinks to..our guests..”

“Get to them in a bit, c’mon..watch with me.” And Keita pulled Rei to the side of the room, just near the stairs leading to the upper levels, “He’s not my type, too tall…but the older men and some of the young guys like him..I guess I can see it. He’s got those bright gentle eyes but man, I can see…he’s got a fire within him.” Rei nodded, trying not to look.

“Okay, show them your hole, like a good boy.” The man's said almost like he was commanding a dog.

“I-I can’t..”

“Sure you can.. _do it_.” Makoto spread his cheeks apart and Rei could hear the groans of lust in the crowd, disgusting people, _vile_ , **_ugly_** people. Keita lifted up Rei’s chin gently and stared at him with the most sickeningly sweet smile Rei ever had the displeasure of seeing on a human being.

“I didn’t think I had a thing for guys in glasses…but you’re simply too cute.”

“T-thank you….now, if you would..excuse me sir.” Rei wanted to fly away and turned his back to go to the crowd when he was pulled back again and this time completely against Keita’s waist,  he could feel the man’s erection rubbing in between his ass. “Sir!?”

“Just _watch_..”

“Start pleasuring yourself.” The man commanded to Makoto, who couldn't look anymore ashamed of himself, “And remember smile..” Rei watched helplessly as his captain began to finger himself slowly, he fumbled a bit and the crowd seemed more pleased with that fact then anything. Rei was so focused on Mako that he didn’t realize that Keita’s hand had started palming his front, pulling his fly down and he squirmed in his grasp...he felt Keita's breath on his ear, it reeked of alcohol and it turned his stomach.

“Hahaha, just relax will ya?"

 

“The fun’s just beginning.”


	10. Chapter 10

**

Rei stood transfixed at Makoto on screen, his finger disappearing in his hole only to return and descend in again, his cheeks flushed red from the sensation and the shame colliding all at once and he could feel himself about to release. The crowd started looking on their mobiles and started pressing numbers, Rei peered at the adjoining the screen where Makoto’s picture was as the numbers climbed, the bidding intensified….these people were placing 10, 50, 100, 400 grand, demanding more action from his sempai. Rei just watched as the several faces twisted in delight, what kind of people could enjoy something like this? Did they have any shame? Did they even consider how illegal this all was? Did they even _care_?

“He makes a wonderful face doesn’t he?” Keita purred and started nibbling on the Rei’s earlobe, crap…that’s a erogenous zone for him and rubbed his thighs together in effort to keep his erection down. “He has the face of a kid that never knew how good it was to self fuck..hahaha.”

“S-sir…please…” Rei begged under his breath, no one has ever touched him there except Nagisa and that was only a recent development. This wasn’t something he wanted to enjoy coming from anyone else but his boyfriend and the tray wobbled in his hands as Keita’s hands unbuckled his belt to reach inside the teen's fly, “Ahhnn, sir…” Makoto held on as long as he could and finally came, his muscles tightened and he cried out through the waves rolling out of him. “So…beautiful..”

“Hmm?”

“N-nothing.”

“You know what..why don’t we finish this somewhere private. C’mon.” Keita took the tray out of Rei’s hand and placed it down, “Besides I’ve seen these shows so many times.”

“W-what shows?” Keita eyed Rei and grinned with delight. Crap, this couldn’t get worst…this man was hellbent on having Rei and wasn’t going to leave him alone until he relented. So he had to think, could he actually go through with this? What if this got out of his control? It's already far beyond what he was capable of...yet Rei swallowed and put on his most innocent face. He'll need to get information from this man and this seemed the quickest way to do it, “C-can you..tell me more about them?”

“Of course, follow me.”

*******

Makoto slumped on the shower floor, he _never_ had an orgasm that intense before…it was like he was being drained dry but he never felt so good. The unknown man walked in and zoomed in on his camera on Mako's heaving body, focusing in on his stomach and the mess on his thighs then finally his blushing face.

“Heh, aren’t you photogenic?” The man laughed and tucked the camcorder away, “Final total, 25 mil..wow kiddo, great job!” Mako took in huge gulps of air, the anger finally at its peak and he stood up, “Oh, I'm surprised that you-” Without warning Makoto came at him full force, slugging the man to the floor with a right hook and dashed out of the bathroom, he didn't get far,  “Fu…get him!” Two men blocked Makoto’s exit and he was ready to ram them when he felt the most excruciating pain hit him in the backside and fell down to his knees, he couldn’t move. Then more shocks invaded Makoto again making him wriggle on the floor, “Wow, heh….not a smart move…”

“S-sstop…” The man laughed and sent another shock causing the teen the cry out in agony, once he was close enough he cruelly put his foot down on Makoto’s rear then yanked his head up by the hair with his nails scratching his scalp. 

“Why is there always one that wants to run...?" The man sighs and looks that the two henchmen as they surround Mako on the floor, "You _know_ what happens to toys that get rowdy…they _don’t_ stay as toys anymore…they become pets.” And he zapped Mako again, he couldn’t take another and felt that he was going to pass out and he REALLY didn’t even want to think of what would happen if he did.  “So it looks like you’ll need a collar now.” He slammed Makoto’s  face on the cold hard surface and kicked him hard in his side, “Lay on your back.” Makoto meekly obeyed and the small barbs from the tazer in his backside pushed in deeper, the man took out his camcorder and filmed him, “Spread your legs…wide.” Mako did...he didn't want to face anyone like this, he could even hear the snickers of the henchmen standing above him. “Man, you’re packing huh…” he nudged Mako’s half hard cock with the tip of his shoe, “I’d be a real shame to not see _that_ deep in someone, so tell you what…for the rest of the night, you’re my dog.” And he placed his whole foot down on Makoto’s crotch, the texture of the shoe felt disgusting but he found himself more and more aroused. “C’mon, get up, time to get you fitted..”

“For..what?”

“A collar…and then, we need to find you a bitch.” The man instructed the two subordinates to lift Makoto up and drag him to an adjoining room, “Let’s see…Mihara's available right?” The man asked and one of his henchmen nodded, "Good, ah!" lifts a dark green spiked collar with a solid gold tag with the words ‘Fido’ and holds it up so Makoto could see it, “You look better in green.” Mako struggles as the collar was locked around his neck, “Course you need ears and a tail..” the man then walks to a small closet and takes out costume dog ears and a small vibrator with a matching tail attached to it. “Hold him down would you?”

“No! Stop it!” Makoto shouted and bucked as the men held him down on the side table, the man squeezed some lube over the tip of the vibrator and tried to nudge it in, the cold hardness of the device pushing inside, tearing him. This was horrible, Mako couldn’t take it and kept pressing on his stomach muscles to keep the object from going in any further.

“Damn…I can’t damage you. Heh, well…we won’t need the tail now…the ears will be enough.” The man tossed the toy to the floor and placed the ears on Mako’s head. “You ARE trouble, I like that..” Mako glared at him, he wasn’t broken yet. “Okay. Put him in the room with Mihara.” Makoto stumbled off the table and fell on the floor as the men continued to laugh at him but he spotted something…a small metal paperclip, it wasn’t much but he could perhaps use it anyway and he quickly stuffed the dirty clip in his mouth.  The men snatched Makoto up and escorted him to another room, Makoto hated the taste of the metal on his tongue but he had to keep it still and silent as they nearly threw the teen inside where a girl was being held. She screamed and tried to conceal nude body when he nearly fell on her.

“Mwait.” Makoto mumbled and quickly pushed himself away from her then pulled the clip out of his mouth, “I-I’m not going to hurt you, I'm sorry if..I scared you.” She blushed and looked away, trying not to look at his body. “My name is Makoto.”

“Hana.” She sobbed on the floor and Mako sat closer to her, he could see she was very pretty and young…had to be a first year student. “T-they said they wanted to….give me a job and I’m so stupid..” He took a moment to examine the room, one bed and a bathroom...a red lightbulb and a monitor that was in a standby mode...he looked on the walls and saw various gravure photos of models in costumes. Hana wiped the tears from her eyes and softly smiled at him.

“No, it’s not your fault, they tricked you.” Makoto immediately turned protective, in her he could see his sister and Gou...and he couldn't _imagine_ something like this happening, “Are you hurt? Did-did they touch you?” Hana shook her head.

“They said they were saving me.”

“Saving you?”

“F-for the show..they’ll let us go after our show.” Makoto became quiet, “There’s a show coming up, c-called Heaven and Hell. T-they said that right after our shows…we can go home.” Hana looked so hopeful yet Mako was very skeptical, seeing what the men were capable of…he was sure this was something _much more_ vile and complicated. In his heart, he knew they _weren’t_ leaving, that they may _never_ really leave. Just looking around them, there was _too_ much money, _too_ much risk. The only way for them to leave would mean that they would have to escape. Mako placed his hand gently on Hana’s slim shoulder, although all of this was rolling through Makoto's mind he had to remain hopeful for her. A red light bulb blinked throughout the room and a black screen lights up revealing a large setup, elaborately set as a abandoned church, broken stained glass windows and torn velvet drapes with candles surrounding an altar. On the altar was Haru coming to, wearing translucent silk garments with gold decors and white wings, his arms were chained up to a demonic statue. Despite the setting, Makoto had never seen a more beautiful vision of Haru…more than anything in his dreams.   “I-It’s starting.”

******

Rei found himself pressed against the wall in a private room with Keita kissing his neck lovingly, his hands felt like spiders crawling all over his skin. He couldn’t phantom what this might have felt like for Haru…for someone to take control over you, to force you to do something you didn’t want for their pleasure. It was the ugliest thought Rei ever had and he quickly began to imagine about the various ways he could hurt the people who were behind all of this. Keita’s hands found their ways south on Rei’s body, stroking until his prick became rigid and sticky, the sensations sent signals throughout his brain but he had to concentrate when he spotted something shining in Keita’s jacket pocket…

“W-what are…those?” Rei asked with honey in his voice and Keita revealed handcuffs, hmmm, _in theory_ , “I…want to try those.”

“Really? You don’t _look_ like the type.”

“I uh…have…fantasies.” Rei pushed up his glasses and took the handcuffs, “Can we?” He wasn’t sure it was going to work, he _needed_ another push, “I WANT to.” And Keita smiled, success!

“Pushy little thing aren’t you?”

“Well, I just don’t want to…be disappointed.” Rei said rather assertively then proceeded to removed his glasses with all the seduction he could muster, Nagi-kun enjoyed when he did this for him..he called it ‘Sexy Rei time’ and the thought brought a smile to his face. Thinking about Nagisa gave Rei all the strength he needed to continue playing this game and he wanted nothing more than to get his friends back and make these monsters pay, if it meant getting a little dirty _then so be it_. “I want to see how beautiful you look under me.” That did the trick and Keita walked to the bed, the need to vomit was almost overpowering but Rei kept it together and followed along, he silently watched as the man laid himself over the bed with his hands over his head. Ready for the teen to pleasure him, “Good..” Rei climbed over top of him and straddled his waist, distracting Keita with a feather light kiss on his lips, the want in the man’s eyes was palpable and the hard form underneath Rei’s ass kept poking him. And he had to admit how good that was, how strangely good _all_ of this felt… _this power_ , if Rei wanted to have sex with this man, _he could_ , he almost felt like he could make this man do anything he wanted. However, Keita and the people downstairs were responsible for hurting his friends and possibly countless others. So when he got everyone out of here and these people locked away, he’ll make some theories about how to get Nagisa to try this out with him when they were alone. Rei pursed his lips and grinned, nuzzling a bit of his nose just alongside Keita’s face so he would be too distracted to see him pulling out one of the silver pick he stashed then clicked the cuffs closed. “Perfect.” And with that sound, Rei put the pick near Keita’s right eye.

“Wwhat!?”

“N-now listen…tell me where we are!”

“What! Who are you!?” Rei brings the pick closer to Keita’s eye, his hand was shaking from the fear and how in the hell he’s doing this but right now, he was out of ideas at the moment. “Listen…let’s not get too rash...”

“No you listen! All of you are sick people! And I’m getting my friends out of here!” Keita’s brows furrowed and then he gasped in disbelief.

“Y-your friends with Haru-chan!?” Rei jolted from that admission and almost dropped the pick.

“Don’t you say is name EVER! Now..tell me where we are…”

“We’re in the Hamasaka Providence Hotel. 40 miles from Iwatobi..” Rei hastily turned on his mobile to  text Nagisa the location when abruptly Keita broke free of the cuffs and threw Rei off the bed, sending the phone flying out of his hands and bounced on the carpet before he had a chance to press send. “You think you’re the first to cuff me?! Stupid boy!” Rei thrashed and tried to reach his phone but Keita yanked his arm backward and tried to keep him in a hold, “ _Oh I’m going to enjoy fucking you_.” And wrapped his hands around the teen’s neck, “Don’t worry…I would kill you..not _yet_.”

Rei reached in his pocket and grabbed the last silver pick he had and jabbed it deep into Keita’s hand, freeing him, swiftly he snatched the lamp off the dresser and swung it against the man’s head…knocking him out cold. Oh how he _wanted_ to bash the lamp on Keita until it made a hole there but then he remembered that he didn’t send the text to Nagisa, so he refocused.

“*huffhuff*N-nagisa..” Rei retrieved his phone and finally sent the message, he needed to take a moment to breathe but he knew couldn’t and rushed back to Keita, he ran through his pockets and found a lighter and phone. “Ok, ok…hmmm? Well..the theory is sound.” Rei ran into the bathroom and found two bathrobes, he took the belts and hastily tied Keita’s arms and legs then stuffed a wash towel in his mouth. “Now… _you’re_ perfect.” And he snapped a picture with Keita’s phone.

When he left the room he saw that most of the lights were dimmed, everyone seemed to be completely focused on the screens and Rei looked over the balcony to see what they were in the middle of watching..

******

_This is my fault…_

_All my fault._

_They’re in trouble…because of me._

_I’m dragging them under._

 

**_It’s my fault._ **

 

“L-let me go!” Rin howled and bucked as two men dressed as devils dragged him in, unlike them, he was dressed as a fallen angel, small black wings bits of faux leather with spikes and with his arms bound, his resistance was more than an annoyance. “H-haru!”

“I…I’m sorry…Rin..” Haru’s voice was haunted, it was so low and weak, “This is…my fault.” Rin bucked harder, he couldn’t stand the look on his friend’s face, how defeated he was. These feelings resonated with him too, he was used and abused…but now Rin couldn’t care about himself and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad. Did he value Haru more than himself? It couldn’t be and yet, looking at Haru now. He couldn’t take it. “I’m…so sorry..”

“S-stop…s-s-shut up, SHUT UP!” His knees folded and Rin fell to the stage, the hot tears about to burst forth, “You didn’t do shit! Stop blaming yourself!” Haru faintly stared on, “Haru! I swear! I don’t blame you! I could NEVER fucking blame you!” The men pull Rin up and presented him in front of Haru.

“It’s time…this angel has been cast aside by heaven…we must taint his wings.” One of the men unchains Haru from the statue and sits behind him. Haru is so listless…no there’s more in him then the residual of the sedative, he’s given up…he’s broken and the man leans the boy down on the altar. “Beautiful angel…allow me to coat your body in the seed of demons.”

"W-what?!" And Rin's hair was pulled back, "Ah! B-bastards!" The man behind Haru leans over his body and starts fondling it, squeezing his waist and ass and prodding the inbetween of his thighs, Rin couldn't stand looking at this but what made it worse was that Haru wasn't fighting back, he showed no fight in him..

_He's given up._

"The angel's skin is so luxurious...I want to coat him in my milk..."

"Stop..stop please! Don't do this!"

_It's my fault._

_....I'm dirty...I tainted everyone...all of my friends._

_I deserve this._

"Rin..I'm so sorry.." Haru said almost ghostlike as the man behind him starting rutting himself against him, everything felt so cold, so absent, the hard wet cock rubbed between Haru's cheeks becoming more and more frantic. Rin, Mako and Rei watched helplessly...their voices becoming echoes in Haru's mind but Rin refused to stay silent, he couldn't...it wasn't in his nature to submit, to be taken, to be weak.

“Haru! Haru can you hear me-unh..” Rin is knocked to the altar so he can completely face Haru, the closer he is, the more despair and defeat he could see in his eyes…they were dark blue, hopeless…as long as Haru had a inkling of hope so did Rin but now he could feel it crushing on them. "Haru..please..."

Drowning, sinking….deeper and **deeper**.

The man behind Rin tore off the boy’s restraints and bent him over the altar and Haru peered down at him, _this was his fault…_

Tears fell on Rin’s cheek and they burned him, he looked up at Haru and it was like he could hear him screaming even though no scream came out.

 

**How were they going to survive this?**


End file.
